Creations
by devilburns
Summary: Knuckles has attracted the interest of different people for different reasons. Find out where this leads. Crap at summaries sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: - I do not own Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, shadow, Amy or Egghead, all unrecognizable characters are mine.

WARNINGS

YAOI......not giving paring but Knuckles and someone.

MPREG

Summary: - Knuckles has attracted the interest of different people for different reasons. Find out where this leads. Crap at summaries sorry.

Like the characters but don't know much about the games or what happens so I'm sorry if this is totally off.

Prologue

Knuckles sat watching the sunrise from his perch on the branch of a tree on Angel Island, he was lonely no-one came here often and he couldn't leave for a long period time because of the large green stone that he was guardian of. The Emerald ruled his life whether he wanted it to be or not, and no-one seemed to understand that he couldn't just leave it or the island.

Once the sun had risen, Knuckles stretched and glided down to the floor before making his to the cave that housed the ruler of his life, sighing he watched the cold stone spin it's power radiating always pulling for someone's attention, he sat with his back against the wall and lost himself in the green of the Emerald, one hand resting on his stomach trying to rub away the pain, his thoughts drifting off to the people that he had met over his short life time.

2222222222222222222

Tails stopped his work on the Tornado when his stomach rumpled reminding him that he needed food. He wandered into the kitchen to find food, to see Sonic sat in the table stuffing his face.

"Hey little buddy" grinned Sonic before eating another Chili-dog.

"Hey Sonic" smiled Tales nicking one of the Chili-dog and sitting opposite him "what you been up to?"

"Training, running. Getting my speed up, I'm getting tired Egghead's done nothing lately and I'm getting bored" said Sonic sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah but you know egghead, he'll done something sooner or later I just know that we'll beat him again" cheered the little fox.

"I know little buddy, it's just the waiting that annoys me" groaned Sonic before standing up looking out of the window. "I'm going for a run" he said before speeding out of the door as another hedgehog entered the kitchen.

"Hey Tails" smiled the Pink Hedgehog.

"Amy" smiled Tails eating the last of his Chili-dog "Did you need anything? I need to finish the Tornado"

"where'd Sonic go?" she asked.

"running, you know him can't keep still" said Tails going back to his workshop getting the plane ready.

Wind rushed past ruffling blue spikes, the pounding of feet on the ground going quicker and quicker until they blurred into one beat, the wind changed as the runner slowed down stopping on the edge of a lake, it was so peaceful Sonic leant against the nearest tree, thinking about the times that he had come close to losing this and the people that he loved. He was a hero and everyone knew that but he wasn't the cocky bastard that people thought, he had his doubts like anyone else, he wasn't always sure of what he was doing but he had confidence in what he decided to do and stuck by his decisions.

He looked into the sky to see the floating Island in the distance, it seemed dark and desolate but Sonic knew that a certain Red Echidna was up there guarding his rock, but he didn't even like Knuckles that much why was he thinking about him, he had everyone on Morbius, one person that he argued with made no different, but who was he kidding he missed the argumentative Echidna, he missed the arguments that they would get into and fights they would have but always have that friendship afterwards. In his mind Sonic decided it was time to visit Knuckles even just for a while, it must be lonely up there on his own. He stood and started his way back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to:  
  
Jessica Knuxies girl - well here is some more for you...hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Knuckles woke with a start at the sound of some loud banging, he headed for the sound to find two creatures looking at the forest with equipment that seemed to analyze or did before it blow up. Knuckles climbed the nearest tree to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"Stupid Machine" muttered one kicking the broken machine that was broken machine that was lying on the floor.  
  
"Froma, we need to take that back" scolded the other one. Froma turned to face the other voice, Knuckles could see that he was same kind of rat thing with a pointed nose and rounded ears followed by the furless tale.  
  
"yeah, yeah Rico" muttered Froma looking at Rico who was a wolf looking being with Grey fur and piecing yellow eyes. Knuckles watched as they took samples. "Robotnic wants to know if that bloody Echidna is still on the island"  
  
"why don't we just make a lot noise and get him here?" said the rat being.  
  
"because my friend we are no match for him, this is the one that helps Sonic" Rico pointer out. Knuckles smirked before climbing down from the tree and moved towards the trees that lined the edge of the clearing to two being where in.  
  
"I would suggest looking near the lakes" he said leaning against the closest tree.  
  
"thanks" said Froma, before turning to look at Rico who was still staring at Knuckles. "hey he just told us where to look, lets find him"  
  
"Froma shut up and follow me" said Rico pulling the rat being away.  
  
"leaving so soon" Knuckles said revealing one of his pointed canines.  
  
"o..our w.work is done" stuttered Rico trying to reach their plane, Knuckles grinned wider before attacking, his namesakes earned their name.

##########################3

Robotic sat in his labs watching the machines and workers, working below making him the next brilliant machine that would guaranty a victory over sonic and his friends. He looked away when Froma and Rico entered his office in a bad state.  
  
"the Echidna is still there and as strong as ever" said Rico indicating to them both as evidence of that. "the finding have been given to Lazardo for analysis"  
  
"good, go and get cleaned up, your dropping blood on my floor" barked Robotnic. Rica and Froma left the scientist muttering as they headed for the medical bay to be fixed up, ready for the next time.  
  
Robotnic cursed in his head, he wanted the Emerald but no matter what he did the Echidna or the annoying hedgehog would destroy it and how his most promising weapon Shadow had turned against him, he was fast out of ideas but he was not going to give up, those animals will not defeat him. He looked out again at his next robot only to see it malfunction and stopped.  
  
"start it again" he ordered.

##################3

Sonic walked into Tails workshop seeing the two tailed fox busy with his airplane.  
  
"hey buddy" smiled Sonic annoying his present, cringing when Tails hit his head in surprise.  
  
"Ow, Hey sonic" smiled Tails "you alright?"  
  
"yeah, I was wondering when the tornado would be fixed?" asked the blue hedgehog.  
  
"couple of days why?" asked the young fox.  
  
"I was thinking of visiting Knuckles, just for a while" said Sonic  
  
"cool, it must be lonely on that Island all alone" agreed Tails "he'll be happy to see us"  
  
"sure thing Buddy" smiled Sonic before speeding out happier than when he went in, he ran through the forest dodging things that came into his path, using the forest as a natural assault course he needed to be at his best to fight Knuckles and there was no way the Echidna was going to beat him. He skidded to a holt when he saw Amy.  
  
"Hey" he smiled going to the pink hedgehog.  
  
"Hey Sonic, you been training I see" she said pointing to the ditches in the ground.  
  
"Yeah, never know when something could happen?" shrugged Sonic.  
  
"ever thought that he might just admit defeat and not do anything" said Amy.  
  
"not likely" scoffed Sonic "sorry Amy but that man has determination and can hold a grudge, he wont rest until one of us is 6 feet under"  
  
"suppose your right" muttered Amy.  
  
"the dumbass is right about something for once" came a sneer, the other two hedgehogs turned to the voice to find Shadow leaning against a tree.  
  
"Shadow" acknowledged Sonic.  
  
"Eggheads up to something, unknown what but there's a lot of scientist working on something" said the black hedgehog.  
  
"Who?" asked Sonic letting his dislike known.  
  
"Lazardo" growled Shadow "lading scientist in the area of our specie, he has studied us and has many theories that he is keen to prove"  
  
"Take it you don't like him" stated Amy.  
  
"not when your on the receiving end" growled Shadow "that's my good deed for the day, I'm off" All could be seen was a black burr as Shadow ran off, leaving Sonic and Amy to think about the information they had been given.

########################3

Robotnic sat in his office opposite a large man dressed in a black lab coat.  
  
"Dr Lazardo, what can I do for you?" asked Robotnic, this man really freaked him out.  
  
"I want the animal that these samples came from" said the Scientist.  
  
"whatever for?" gasped the fat man.  
  
"it's interesting to me, I have many different readings coming from the samples and if it all come from one animal it would be fascinating" said the man.  
  
"it could be difficult the Echidna.."  
  
"Echidna?" pushed the taller doctor.  
  
"yes, it is called Knuckles for a good reason" said Robotnic showing him a 3D image of the red echidna.  
  
"Fascinating, I will come up with something if your bots will get it for me" said the Scientist.  
  
"Fine" said Robotic sighing as the doctor left the room, he looked at the 3D image spinning around in front of him. "what could be so interesting about you" he said to himself but that was pushed a side when something else entered him mind "the Echidna is the guardian of the Emerald if he's captured and in the labs the Emerald will be unguarded" Robotnic started to smile "works out find all around"

########################3  
  
Tail grinned widely when the tornado's engine rumbled to life and purred happily before he turned it off and ran into the house looking for Sonic, he found the Hedgehog resting in his room.  
  
"Sonic?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" replied Sonic looking at the fox.  
  
"I came to tell you that the Tornado is done. What's the matter?" asked the fox coming into the room.  
  
"Robotnic is up to something, Shadow came by and told us, Scientists are involved and its got me wandering and on edge who would they be after?" thought the Blue Hedgehog out loud.  
  
"it will be fine Sonic, you'll find out the Kick his ass like you always do" smiled the two tail Fox.  
  
"of course I will" beamed Sonic reassuring Tales, once the fox had left Sonic went back to his thoughts, he hoped that Robotnic hadn't already tried for the Emerald and Knuckled had been hurt maybe they should still visit him to make sure that he is alright, and the emerald. With that settled he went to find Tales to tell him to get ready to leave for Angel Island.  
  
######


	3. chapter 3

I have made up a lot for my fic so please if I doesn't fit the Sonic game then I am sorry.

Thank you to: -

Sonic19902 – Thank you for all the help....sorry is so out of whack...I don't really know it all that well and have only really seen the cartoons. Okay...my grammar is crap and I haven't got a clue what to do to right it...but I have tried hopefully it is better.

I thought Shadow was he's creation...sorry...but I'm not changing it now...it will stay as it is through the story. Thank you again for all your help and I hope you continue to like the fic.

ShadowXRouge – glad you like it and here is some more.

Chapter 2

Knuckles was bored after those jerks came by no-one else had come leaving him bored and annoyed, he fancied a decent fight, maybe something would come up, he took one more look at the Emerald before walking out of the cave activating the newly installed shield that surrounded it. Once he was sure it was safe he headed back into the forest to get some food. Sitting by the lake with an assorted lunch of berries and nuts, he watched the sun frowning when something blocked part of it's light and headed towards him and that something multiplied.

"What in the hell" he said watching the going down to land before darting off to the area determined to find out what or who they where.

"mission on track, we have landed on the island, waiting for target" said Rica as he sat waiting in his plane looking down at the robots that surrounded it.

"why are we here?" asked Froma shifting nervously "specially after what happened last time"

"Dr Freaky wants the furball and has created something for us to capture him" stated the wolf.

"then why couldn't he do it" moaned Froma.

"because Robotnik is scared of him and will do anything to keep him in his lab instead of talking to him" explained Rica "now be quiet I think our fish has taken the bait"

Knuckles ran quicker when he saw that it was robots that had landed, he became a red burr as his feet pounded on the floor. He took out the first robot out and was on the second before they could react. Rica watched as the Echidna took out the outer ring of robots.

"Project 7 ATTACK" he yelled as he saw Knuckles get distracted by the robots doing a simultaneous attack. Knuckles was lost in the fight ducking and punching, ignoring any pain that he received just pushing it aside as he continued to destroyed robot after robot. He span round quickly and sprang onto the back of one of the robots coursing another one to shot it's ally but when Knuckles it the ground from jumping off the robot he stumbled his eyelids getting heavy, his fist were in pain every time he hit something so he started to use defensive tactics, his head hurt and he really needed to sleep, he stumbled again and was caught by one of the robots, his eyesight going blurry before he saw a blue burr speed past him and a robot blow up leaving Squirrels and Rabbits to run into the forest.

#########3

Sonic urges Tails to go faster to the Island when he had seen an explosion, once they where close enough he leapt out of the plan and hit the ground running, he speed towards the battle seeing Knuckles in the hold of one of the robots and looking worse for wear, not stopping to say hello he attacked robot after robot but understanding why Knuckles hadn't destroyed all of these and why he had allowed himself to be caught.

Rica gasped as the blue burr stopped revealing sonic.

"Not good" he said starting the engine and lifting off.

"but we haven't got the...." Started Froma.

"we need more bots seeing as all ours have gone and we don't know if that thing as worked, I'll just fly a little away before contacting Robotnik for his plan" explained Rica flying away from the Island.

Knuckled saw the plane leave but he couldn't concentrate on it, Sonic came rushing towards him.

"Hey are you alright?" said Sonic concern in his eyes, but before Knuckles could answer his world went black. Sonic watched as Knuckles eyes rolled back into his head before he began to fall, Sonic caught him and lay him down gently.

"Knuckles" said Sonic shaking him as he checked him over for any injures but there were none, he sat beside the prone form looking at the ground something shiny caught his attention picking it up he found it was a syringe of some kind.

"is that it, did they drug you?" wondered Sonic loudly.

#########3

Tails after he had dropped off Sonic raced back home putting a call through for help, he landed and Amy and Shadow where there.

"Shadow?" questioned Tails.

"the only one that could make it" he grumbled as he climbed into the plane, Amy on his lap before Tails speed towards Angel Island once more.

####3

Sonic picked Knuckles up, surprised at how light he actually was and carried him away from the battle area, the needle safely secures in Sonic pouch he had brought with him.

"I just hope it was nothing deadly" he muttered as he put the Echidna down to check him over again and checking his breathing. "are you just sleeping?" asked Sonic shaking him but Knuckles didn't move. "come on Knuckles" he pleaded but those violet eyes stayed shut, Sonic looked at Knuckle's face to see that it wasn't relaxed but still guarded like he was someone who was guarding something even in his sleep. Sonic watched over Knuckles checking his breathing every now and then, finally the welcome sound of the tornado could be heard standing up Sonic moved to stand in a clearing for Tails to see.

##############3

"Hey Tails, Amy and Faker" greeted Sonic as the people of the plane walked towards him.

"so where's the trouble?" said Shadow glaring at Sonic.

"Gone, we defeated them but they've done something to Knuckles" said Sonic seriously digging around in his pouch pulling out the needle "this was by him"

"where is he?" asked Amy looking at the needle. The blue hedgehog lead them to were he hand left the Echidna to see that he was now curled up on his side.

"He seems to be a sleep but that's all" explained Sonic

"Sedative" muttered Shadow, everyone looked at him "Dr Lazardo was trying to create something that could be put into the blood system and sent the person unconscious for an amount of time before they wake up without any side effects"

"But why? Is Egghead wanted the Emerald wouldn't it be easier to kill Knuckles that have him after him afterwards" said Tails sitting next to the unconscious Knuckles.

"there has to be something else" said Shadow

"and I think that it's on it's way" said Amy pointing to the mass of Robots coming their way.

"Watch out" yelled Tails as something fired through the forest and sinking into Shadow's shoulder.

"great" growled Shadow pulling it out "we have to do this quick" he said seeing the object had been a needle.

"same here" said Sonic looking at the metal point in his own hand. The two hedgehogs speed into battle determined to destroy the robots before the sedative took affect. Amy and Tails followed hoping that Knuckles would wake up soon or be safe.

#####3

The battle raged on with Amy and Tales losing track of Sonic and Shadow, occasionally they would see one of them as a colored blur before a robot would blow up, The Fox and pink Hedgehog carried on fighting cheering as the robots flew away.

Amy and Tails moved around the remains of the robots trying to find Sonic or Shadow but neither colored hedgehog could be seen.

"maybe they're with Knuckles" suggested Tales walking into the forest to where they left the Echidna but they didn't find the red Echidna.

"Knuckles probably woke and took them to spar" said Amy walking towards the cave that housed the Emerald "if we wait by the Emerald then we should find them sooner or later"

Tails followed behind a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right.

#####3


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to:

Jessica Knuxies girl – thankies for the review...and you'll have to read the chapter to find out the reason.

EchidnaSquared – this is gonna be a longish story so I hope it wont be too rushed....glad you like it here is some more.

Chapter 3

Sonic moaned and shifted trying to reach his pounding head but he found that his arms were bound as was his feet, he shook his head but the pounding didn't go.

"it isn't your head" said Shadow "I hear it as well"

"what is it?" asked Sonic turning as much as he could towards the dark hedgehog.

"I'm guessing it's whatever is in that" said Shadow pointing to the metal box at the far side of the room they where in. The metal side flexed as something hit it, growling could be heard as whatever it as tried to get out.

"it doesn't sound friendly" said Sonic shifting. Shadow looked at him before tensing, while they had been talking someone had entered the room and stood before them.

"Ah Shadow how are you?" the man sneered.

"Lazardo" growled Shadow struggling to get at him.

"don't hurt yourself, you and your...friend are of no interest to me" said the Doctor before moving over to the box, opening a little slot and jabbing a needle inside, the banging inside the box grew frantic as the metal actually started the dent. "now, now settle down" said Lazardo. A loud growl answered him followed by weaker ones before they stopped altogether, Lazardo moved away as two lap robot entered with a portable table bolting it to the floor before opening the metal box bring out whatever it was out.

"Knuckles" yelled Sonic seeing the limp Echidna being strapped to the table.

"Ah yes, that is his name pity for such beauty" murmured Lazardo pushing Knuckles quills away from his closed eyes. He moved towards the hedgehogs. "I'm sorry but this is secret" he smirked as he injected both of them with sedative again, Sonic glanced at the prone form of Knuckles before his world went black.

"Dr Lazardo what did you want me for" boomed Dr Robotnic as he came into the room sneering at Shadow and Sonic.

"I have some information for you" said Dr Lazardo smugly "I think it will be of interest to you"

"what?" asked Robotnic impatiently.

"have a seat" said Lazardo as he sat on the edge of the table while Robotnic sat on a seat. "I have been interested in the Echidna race for many years but after they suddenly disappeared my theories where put on hold but this young one here has opened them" said Lazardo running a hand down Knuckles stomach "did you know that they are mostly vegetarian but during pregnancy they eat meat."

"what interest is that to me?" asked Robotnic.

"did you know that there are no female in the race?" carried on Lazardo ignoring Robotic.

"how do they survive?" asked the red haired doctor.

"certain Males can carry children, just like this one hear" said Lazardo letting the information sink in.

"so he can carry children" said Robotnic

"I can create the perfect DNA Solider then get him to carry it adding his DNA so the Emerald will react with it" said Lazardo "the Echidna will bond with the child no matter the father but they need to be dominated to be make as you would say the woman of the relationship."

"go ahead with it" said Robotnic.

"I have done a test run. I am waiting for the results" said the other Doctor pointing at the equipment on the side.

"Very well" said Robotnic.

"What do you want be to do with them?" asked the dark doctor pointing at the drugged Hedgehogs.

"experiment, dice them, hurt them anything you want" sneered Robotnic "just make sure they don't escape, the same goes for that Echidna."

Lazardo watched as Robotnic left.

'that child will not be yours" he said angrily looking down at Knuckles.

"Nor yours" spat Knuckled, purple eyes glaring at the man as he sat up his binds undone.

"What?" shouted the scientist.

"maybe you should make sure that the needle actually goes all the way into your prey" stated Knuckles standing on the table ready to lurch at the scientist.

"fight me but you wont get far, there are guards everywhere and what about your friends, you can't just leave them" Lazardo pointed out smirking. Knuckles growled baring his teeth he was stuck but it didn't mean that he would let the doctor win.

"untie them" he ordered hiding his nervousness.

"why would I do that?" asked Lazardo, Knuckled scanned about him, eyes resting on Lazardo's equipment he jumped off the table walking towards the equipment and picking up a test tube.

"untie them or I will destroy this, then move onto the equipment then the computers with all your information"

"that doesn't matter to me" said Lazardo. Knuckled let the test tube go, watching Lazardo move forward to catch it but Knuckles got there first.

"Doesn't matter hu? I think you should unlock them don't you" said Knuckles. Lazardo reluctantly moved over to the hedgehogs.

"what makes you think that I wont just kill them?" asked the Doctor as he worked on Shadows feet binds.

"then you lose your leverage over me and I'll have nothing to lose" stated Knuckles.

"but your friends would be dead"

"so would you" said Knuckles glaring at Lazardo. The scientist leaned over to undo Shadows hands slipping and syringe into the black hedgehog shoulder before doing the same to Sonic as he undid him.

_Although he might escape, the experiment will not go wrong _Lazardo thought to himself. "now what Beautiful, they have the sedative to work off"

"I suggest you sit over there and be quiet" said Knuckles sitting by his sleeping friends still holding the test-tube. Lazardo sat opposite him staring, Knuckles shifted glancing at the Doctor before turning away, the room was filled with sterile silence as they waited for the two hedgehogs to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god…..I am soooo sorry it took me this long to update…I just totally lost interest. But here is an update

Reviews -thank you to all that reviewed this story and this time I will be carrying it on…and thank Chibi Drigger for kicking me up the ass to carry on with this.

Chapter 5

"Amy I don't think they are sparing" said Tales huddling further into the cave as the rain outside got harder,

"Of course they are, they are just to stubborn to stop for the rain" said the Pink Hedgehog as she rooted through her bag coming up with food.

"I don't think so" worried Tales "Sonic wouldn't just spar with Knuckles after he was drugged like that"

"But Knuckles also knows how to push Sonics buttons, specially if Knuckles is in the mood. I swear you would think he had monthly's or something" said Amy laughing.

"Suppose" mutter Tales clearing not listening.

"Look Tales. Those boys are probably either sparing or arguing in a shelter of their own, when they turn up we can give them a piece of our mind for not telling us were they where, and tell Knuckles off because he was meant to be resting okay?" smiled Amy handing Tales something to eat. The two tailed Fox nodded before eating his food quietly.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"Erup" groaned Shadow as he came to again, looking around his eyes resting on the Dr sat opposite him, confused he gazed down to see he was untied.

"Shadow" came Knuckles voice making the dark hedgehog look up meeting with purple eyes.

"Knuckles?" he asked as he sat up seeing the test-tube in the Echidna's hand.

"we'll wait until Sonic is awake then we can go" stated Knuckles looking down at Shadow. Shadow stood and started walking around the lab, stretching his legs and working the last of the drugs off.

"come on you dumbass" he whispered harshly at the prone hedgehog.

"It wont be that long" snapped Knuckles, he didn't want to have those two arguing on top of being suck in here.

"what's so special that we have to wait for him?" growled Shadow "he ya boyfriend?"

"I don't fancy carrying him, do you?" Knuckles growled back his canines flashing.

"hey you two stop it" came Sonics croaky voice.

"Stay out of it hedgehog" snapped Knuckles as he crouched into the attack position.

"do this later" shouted Sonic stepping between the too, wobbly slightly. "we can fight when we get out of here"

Shadow sneered before starting out of the door. "you coming or not?"

"Have fun escaping. I'll see you in a couple of hours Beautiful" sneered Lazardo.

"stop calling me that" barked Knuckles, ignoring the other two that where trying to leave the room.

"I will never stop staying the truth about you" said the Scientist

#crash#

"oops" smirked Knuckles as he looked at the remains of the test-tube he had been holding, that was now in bits on the floor, the purple liquid cross the floor. He stood gloating over it, still ignoring Sonics calls. Shadow moved towards the Echidna grabbing his wrist

"lets get out of here" he ordered, but knuckles pulled his wrist free and glint in his eyes, he was going to smash everything in this room, Shadow growled and yanked Knuckles wrist again pulling him off balance and over the dark haired hedgehogs shoulder before running out of the door, Sonic in fast pursuit.

Lazardo watched with a smile as they left the lab, the dose of a new drug he had created would see to it that his theory would be proved one way or the other, he just wished he could be the one to carry out the practical. A communicator bleeped in the corner of the lab, the human went to answer it.

"I thought I told you not to let them escape" came Robotnic's irate voice.

"I could not prevent it, as your less than capable guards can't either" the Doctors replied smoothly.

"My Robots will bring them back, just make sure they don't and can't escape again!" shouted the egg shaped man before the communicator went dead.

---------------------------------------

Robots patrolling the halls didn't know what had hit them as a blacky-red blur followed by a blue one raced down the hallway leaving dust and smashed robots in their tracks.

The three animals moved quickly through the building destroying what they could but their main aim was to get out of the building. Knuckles was still being carried by Shadow, he started pounding on Shadows back.

"put me down!" he growled slamming a fist down

"not likely" replied Shadow as he continued to run, ignoring the hits. Knuckles growled loudly as he started to kick and pound trying to get Shadow to release him, his trainer clad foot made contact with Shadows stomach making the inky hedgehog grunt.

"Stop struggling" warned Shadow as he recovered from the blow and continued to follow the destruction that Sonic had raced ahead to do. But Knuckles didn't stop and brought his foot and fist down at the same time, this time Shadow stumbled but didn't stop. The black furred hedgehog had, had enough of his squirming bundle and brought his hand up landing a sharp stinging slap on Knuckles backside. "I said stop struggling" he ground out as he ran fast as he saw open air. The Squirming stopped Knuckles was in shock.

------------

Robotnic had gathered an army that was now waiting in the courtyard of his factory, he smirked when he saw a blue blur suddenly stop looking at the lines of Robots. Shadow stopped beside Sonic letting Knuckles down, the Echidna glared at Shadow before turning as well to face the mechanical things.

"I've been waiting for a fight" sneered Shadow, getting ready to attack.

"now why don't you all just make it easier on yourself and hand yourself back in, the hedgehogs can just die and the Echidna will be my property" smirked Robotnic. Knuckles rounded onto the human his eyes narrowing, his sharp teeth bared.

"I am never going to be your property" he spat before running full tilt into the army of Robots, Sonic and Shadow soon followed the feeling to protect knuckles overruling there senses. Robotnic watched in horror as robot after robot was destroyed and the three animals showed no sigh on giving in, he could see something in their eyes that was never usually there and it showed in their fighting.

The Echidna looked angry, well and truly pissed his purple eyes burned with his fury, while Shadow and Sonic's burned with something else a mixture of emotions, Robotnic tried to figure them out, the main emotion was anger but also the need to protect and anxiousness, he looked down as his communicator beeped and Lazardo came on screen.

"I would pull out if I where you, the drug the administered has probably kicked in by now, their hormones are running the show now" the Scientist explained. Eggman looked up again as another troop of robots where destroyed,

"Maybe I should take his advise" he muttered to himself as he engaged his thrusters on his ship and shot up out of what he thought was the danger zone, until he heard a

#thunk#

And the back of the pod dipped. The human span around to meet with two anger filled violet eyes.

"Miss me?" growled Knuckles as Robotnic saw a fist heading for his face, in reaction the human shot a hand out and caught hold of the furry wrist, shocking himself and the echidna, but Knuckles reacted first trying to pull back but the human tightened his hold and pulled knuckles into the front of the pod trapping him between the consol and the bulbuls belly of the Dr, the Dr shifted so Knuckles had to sit in his lap.

"ah What was it, dominate you and you will carry my child" smirks the human as he grabbed bother wrists before Knuckles could course any trouble, he tied them together behind his back.

"get off me you stinking human!" growled Knuckles struggling against the grip.

"well you better get used to it because your about to carry part of me" sneered Robotnic as he pride Knuckles legs apart as he leant him back against the control panel.

"GET OFF ME" yelled Knuckles bring his foot up to kick Robotnic in a very sensitive part, the Doctor loosened his hold but not completely.

"I was going to be a little gently with you, but now I'm not going to be" said Robotnic as he undid his trousers while the other hand started to run down Knuckles body.

"No stop it" shouted Knuckles, the humans hand rose to cover the Echidnas mouth not realising how stupid that was until he felt sharp teeth piecing the skin, Robotnic pulled away but Knuckles wouldn't let go only tighten his hold, his teeth sank deeper and deeper into the humans fat hand. Robotnic swung around Knuckles still attached, the human shook his hand as he swung around trying to dislodge Knuckles, suddenly the Echidna let go and stood smirking in front of the human blood smeared across his teeth and muzzle.

"you're gonna pay for that" yelled the scientist as he lurched forwards for the red furred being, but had forgotten to re-fasten his trousers and the material fell to his ankles sending the huge human to the ground with a crash. Knuckles couldn't help a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Bye" he smirked before he jumped onto the side of the ship looking down, he could see Sonic or Shadow had destroyed the robot army as small furry animals ran here, there and everywhere. Taking a breath Knuckles jump before releasing his quills but they didn't come out to slow his descent, they where trapped behind his arms because of the way he had been tied.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as the ground came closer, he closed his eyes waiting for the collision with the ground.

thunk

**Chapter 6 will be posted onto Adult fan fiction as it is a lemon scene.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic watched as he saw a red object fall from Robotnic's pod, he dismissed it until a familiar voice shouted

"oh shit" that red thing was Knuckles.

_why isn't he gliding? _he thought to himself, but couldn't't answer it as Knuckles was falling fast he ran forwards catching the Echidna before he hit the floor.

"Knuckles?" he called as he stopped his running to look at the being in his arms, he then noticed the bound arms "what happened?"

"nothing" mutters Knuckles opening his eyes as Sonic trying to undo the binds, he was still slightly shook up about what had happened but he wasn't about to tell anyone what happened.

"Shall we get out of here?" said Shadow as he appear beside them "ohh into bondage now blue boy?" he sneered seeing Knuckles bound hands.

"No faker, someone else did this" snapped Sonic.

"Keep them like that until we're out of here!" said Shadow as he heard more robots making their way towards them, once more the dark hedgehog picked Knuckles up.

"I can run!" snapped Knuckles struggling to get out of Shadows arms.

"Not as fast as us" said Sonic "for once I agree with Shadow"

"Bastards" was all that could be heard before shadow and Sonic took off once more. They ran though the forest finding out they where on Morbius heading towards the knothole where they could rest but the heavens opened and they where forced to find shelter as the ground turned to mud, Sonic lead them into the caves that littered the route they where on. Shadow put Knuckles down as he looked about.

"At least its dry" he mutters before grunting as a foot connected with his stomach. He glared at the Echidna who had kicked him, who was glaring right back at him " what was that for?"

"well you could touch me and seeing as my hands are tied, I used the only appendage I had" stated Knuckles " so no more touching me"

Shadow smirked before running his hand down Knuckles chest "I can touch you a hell of a lot more"

"really?" challenged Knuckles as he pulled back away from Shadow but backed into Sonic, a hand ran up his tail, swinging around he met with two Blue eyes.

"well you did back into me" stated Sonic Smirking. Knuckles started as arms wrapped around his waist, one gloved hand moved down his chest.

"No" he said trying to pull away before Sonic pulled him into a kiss, all rational thought left Knuckles mind as he fort Sonic for Dominance of the kiss but the blue hedgehog wasn't about to let that happen as he explored the red furred Echidnas mouth. With Knuckles distracted Shadow was able to release him before the dark hedgehog ran outside into the rain, returning with a flower that produced a slippery substance in its veins perfect for what Shadow wanted to use it for.

FULL CHAPTER IS ON ADULT FANFICTION NET.

Sonic let his penis slip out of Knuckles before he lay the Echidna down joining him holding him to his chest as Shadow took the other side, they huddled together getting warmth as the rain continued to thrash down outside.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7

Sonic was the first to wake up the next day as light lined the cave, he had been woken by something moaning and burying deeper into his chest, he opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to find Knuckles curled up against him with his head on Sonics chest, as Sonic had an arm around his waist, he moved a bit move to see Shadow spooned up behind Knuckles holding him tightly. He lay his head back down as pain filled his head, he heard a moan as the black hedgehog moved and come fully awake.

"what the hell?" he gasped as he saw that he had been hugging Knuckles.

"don't remember either?" crocked Sonic looking at the other hedgehog.

"what?" snapped Shadow sitting up.

"Can you remember what happened yesterday apart from Robotnic coming to Angel Island?" said Sonic sitting up.

"Lazardo" came a mumble next to them as Knuckles moved to stand up but fell back down to the ground releasing a hiss of pain.

"you alright?" asked Sonic concerned.

"Brilliant" growled Knuckles as he stood again "all I remember is that Lazardo bloke"

"anything with him can't be good" stated Shadow as he stood up holding his head. Sonic followed before walking out of the cave.

"we're in Morbius" he stated slightly shocked.

"I have to get back to the Emerald" said Knuckles as he started to walk out of the cave limping slightly.

"I think we should look over each other first" said Sonic as he ran to head Knuckles off.

"there is nothing wrong" growled Knuckles as he continued to walk away.

"then why the limp?" asked Sonic

"because I want to" growled Knuckles. Sonic just raised an eyebrow and grabbed Knuckles wrist feeling the flinched he pulled Knuckles towards him and looked down at Knuckles wrist to see it had been rubbed and it had been bleeding, Sonic looked into Knuckles eyes before he leant forwards and kissed him. Knuckles pulled back in shock before his fist flew into Sonic's jaw, the he stormed off. The Echidna found a lake and knelt down putting his hands into the water to sooth his wrists. A leaf with some kind of cream on it was thrust into his face.

"here" came Shadows voice, Knuckles just glared at him and went back to what he was doing. Glowing in frustration Shadow pushed Knuckles so he was sat down before he grabbed each of the wrists and applied the cream, Knuckles kept trying to pull away.

"try that again and your be sorry" stated Shadow, Knuckles just glared and pulled his wrist backwards as he raised his other hand into a fist as he moved to kneel.

"an what exactly are you going to do?" asked Knuckles glaring.

"Do you really want to know?" glared Knuckles as he pulled Knuckles wrist forwards but this time hard enough to the Echidna to fall forwards over the black haired hedgehogs lap face down, he lifted his hand and brought it down twice on his backside before pushing Knuckles back to where he was. Wrenching backwards Knuckles stumbled away from him growling before punching Shadow and jumped into the water. Sonic had come into the clearing as Shadow had done that to Knuckles, he walked over to the black hedgehog and gave him a hand to get up.

"I think something has happened that we can't remember" stated Sonic as he released Shadows hand to find blood in his glove. "you bleeding?"

"No" said Shadow "that's from Knuckles"

Both looked at the water as Knuckles surfaced, the Echidna felt eyes on him he turned and glared at him before ducking underneath the water again, he swam and moved to some rocks that they couldn't see behind and pulled himself out of the water as he stared into it.

"What can't I remember?" he said before he turn to the side and threw up, he moved away from the mess and more questions filled his head.

xxxxccccccxxxxxxx

Sonic had been watching the water as he had been checking Shadow over for any injures only finding a bite on his neck, Shadow had found the same on him.

"you think its Knuckles?" he asked the Black Hedgehog.

"No idea" he muttered as he traced it, he stared ahead of him an image flashing into his mind. "we where in a lab, chained to a wall" he suddenly said.

"I had that, and Knuckles was strapped to the table" Sonic added.

"so we can conclude that what Knux said earlier, Lazardo was right. We where in his lab" Said Shadow

"talking of the Echidna, where is he?" pointed out Sonic. They had just noticed that Knuckles had not been seen for a while they stood on the bank looking over it, before shouting his name.

Knuckles started as he heard his name being called but ignored it, it was only the hedgehogs. He hadn't realised he had been gone so deep into thought he had tried to force his mind to remember what had happened yesterday, he only got snatches of the lab and Shadow touching him, he growled in frustration as the shouts got louder and Sonic sounded panicked, he stood up and walked to the top of the rock formation.

"What?" he shouted.

Both hedgehogs looked at the Echidna before running towards him, he raised an eyebrow at them as they stopped before him glaring. "what?" he asked again.

"do you realised how worried we where?" said Sonic.

"you've never bothered before. Why now?" stated Knuckles before turning back and walking to where he had been before sitting staring at the lake. Sonic was stunned at the question he didn't understand why they where so bothered now, Something must have happened something they couldn't remember, of course he had cared for Knuckles as a friend and maybe more but he had had that trust in Knuckles ability but now he was protecting the Echidna as he was Tales, that wasn't making sense.

Shadow was in the same quandary because he had never liked these losers, well he had thought that Knuckles was cute when they first meet but then he had had major PMS and the image was ruined but only slightly but why did he care now if this Echidna got hurt but he kept bringing up blanks.

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts as his stomach rumbled announcing that he wanted food.

"Come on the Knothole is not far from here, we should probably eat" he said as he looked at the other two, Knuckles nodded and stood beside them as Shadow joined them from his thoughts, he nodded also and the three started to run towards Sonics home town.

Tales was really worried now, the rain had stopped and still there was no sign of the other three, he paced around the Emerald then it clicked he turned to Amy who was looking around the cave.

"Knuckles wouldn't leave the Emerald this long" he stated looking at the pink hedgehog. Amy looked at the fox she knew he was right.

"we should stay here anyway if Knuckles his stuck somewhere we need to guard this green rock" she said her words laced with worry. Tales nodded and stared at the Emerald it had become a little brighter than the night before but it carried on spinning. The two tailed fox stared at the green glow thinking about what could have happened to them.

---------+

"Home sweet home" smiled Sonic as they entered his house,

"Nice dig" said Shadow sarcastically as he looked about at the mess.

"well we left in a hurry, when we went to see Knuckles" said Sonic picking a few things up so they could sit down.

"I don't remember you coming to see me" said Knuckles frowning.

"you past out from something, Amy and Tales where there, more robots attacked and after that its only flashes" said Sonic

"The Emerald" exclaimed Knuckles as he ran out of the house and started to run to where you could see Angel Island, he carried on running when the Island came into view screeching to a holt when Sonic appeared in front of him.

"where are you going?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Home" stated Knuckles.

"Food first, Amy and Tales are up there" stated Sonic.

"I'm not hungry" snapped Knuckles as he went to walk passed Sonic.

"I know that your lying, you haven't had anything to eat the same length of time as me at least"

"But I am NOT hungry" spelled out Knuckles before he gripped his head.

_(Have fun escaping, I'll see you in a couple of hours?)_

"Knuckles" called Sonic as he put a hand on Knuckles shoulder.

"I'm fine" snapped Knuckles but let Sonic's hand stay on his shoulder, it felt comforting. Sonic lead Knuckles back to his house where Shadow had readied some lunch, Chilli dogs. Sonic sat at the table and shared it between them, Knuckles at on the opposite side to Sonic looking at the chilli dog.

"What is it?" he asked poking it.

"A Chilli dog, a meat sausage thing in bread" explained Sonic as he eat his. Knuckles picked the sausage out and picked at the bread.

"Just because I cooked them doesn't mean that it will poison you" snapped Shadow. Knuckles glared at him.

"Actually I'm vegetarian. I don't eat meat" he statedShadow looked shocked before recovering.

"But your sharp teeth" said Sonic.

"Defence. I can bite people" said Knuckles before his mind flashed back again. "I bite Robotnic"

"Hu?" asked Shadow.

"I remember biting Robotnic for something" explained the Echidna.

"I remember you falling" said Sonic, Shadow sat quietly eating the rest of his food, images of the lab flashing in his mind. Sonic looked at each of his companions as he thought he retreated into his mind trying to find something, to remember what he was missing in the last few hours but nothing but the image of Knuckles strapped to the lab table.

"I've eaten, are you happy now?" came Knuckles voice through his thoughts "can I go now?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles as violet eyes locked with his, he didn't want to let Knuckles go but he didn't have an excuse to keep him here. Knuckles got annoyed at the blue hedgehog that kept staring at him, he made a frustrated noise before storming out of the house, once again he ran to the place you could see Angel Island, he climbed the tallest trees that if he caught the right wind he could glide home, he tested the wind before extending his quills behind him letting the wind taking him on to the island. He was home.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all that reviewed. I am steadily writing this up…hopefully I'll get quicker at updating.

Chapter 8

--6 weeks later--

/_Pumping in and out of a willing Knuckles that writhes beneath him, the climax gathered, Knuckles wailed as his pleasure crashed over him/_

Shadow woke panting looking in discuss at the mess he caused,

"Urh" he mumbled as he got up and wiped as much off as he could before he made his way to the stream that ran beside his hut, he had move to a place near Sonic's place because of the random fragments of the remembered that he remembered also Sonic, so they would meet up and talk about them but the sexual things he remembered he kept to himself saying in his head it didn't happen, he walked into the water and started to clean himself, he looked up as he saw Sonic speeding into the clearing before jumping into the water but it wasn't quick enough that Shadow saw the blue hedgehog had been in the same state as him, he moved closer quietly to he what Sonic was muttering.

"Why am I thinking of Knuckles like that?" he was asking himself as he growled.

_So blue boys dreaming the same? Does that mean it could have happened, I had sex with the Echidna _he hadn't realised he had said that aloud until he noticed Sonic staring at him.

"So I'm not the only one" he said smiling at the black hedgehog. "I remember you carrying him everywhere"

"I remember the cave, where we both…u know with him, the drugs that we where given must had messed with our minds" said Shadow

"Not likely ..messed with out hormones more like" said Sonic

"why our hormones?" said Shadow sitting in the water.

"come on you don't have to be out of your head to want to bed Knuckles" said Sonic smiling slightly, Shadow nodded in agreement but he wouldn't say that aloud. "so I think out hormones where put on overdrive to use our bodies against us" carried on Sonic.

"But why?" said Shadow "why would they want us to sleep with Knucklehead?"

"He could claim we raped him?" shrugged Sonic, "which would lead to him hating us, could lead to him killing us so Robotnic would have nothing to worry about with only Knuckles about"

"right again Sonic" said Shadow thoughtfully.

"you know that's the first time you've called me Sonic to my face" said Sonic smirking slightly.

"hn" replied Shadow

"Okay this is going to sound so weird but I feel a part of me is missing when Knux isn't around" said Sonic "like we have a connection, the same as when you go"

Shadow stood still, shock in his eyes that is what he had been feeling but he would never thought it was that, he had realised that he had become to like Sonic in more than a 'like' way he felt something sexual as he did for Knuckles.

"Shadow?" came Sonic's Voice as he had moved closer, Shadow looked at Sonic his black locked with blue as they moved towards each other, lips met before tongues fort for dominance both pulled back for breath. Both hedgehogs stood panting opposite each other before they locked lips once more retching apart at a cry of help, they spun around looking for where it came from when it called again. Sonic held his head.

"its coming from here" he whimpered "I'm losing it"

"No I heard it as well, I have a bad feeling" said Shadow before looking up to where he could see Angel Island in the distance. "I think that Knuckles needs us"

Sonic nodded before climbing out of the water Shadow close behind as they raced towards Sonics house.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Knuckles rolled over in his sleep he blinked sleepily as he looked around to see what had woken him up. His stomach rumbled he rubbed it with one gloved hand as he looked down at the swollen lump, he too remembered what had happened that day and what Lazardo and Robotnic had done, or tried to do, he moved to his feet as he moved into the forest looking for food but he couldn't find what he craved.

_Where are the bloody chilidogs when you need them/ _giving up on randomly finding a chilidog in the middle of the forest he climbed a tree seeing if he could catch a small bird or something that could satisfied his craving.

_I hate meat yet I craved it, why does it have to have the stuff the kid needs to develop properly _he grumbled to himself as he climbed the tree.

crack

"oh shit" he mumbled as the twig he was stood on gave way, Knuckles felt himself falling.

_Shit HELP _he said in his head as he shot his quills out to slow his decent but luck wasn't on his side, as he hit the ground when a metal box snapped around him trapping him, gas started to fill the box.

_help!_ he thought again as he started hitting the side to get out but he couldn't get out, soon the gas over came him and he fell asleep.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Blinding light was what Knuckles could see he opened his eyes, the room smelt sterile, he moved his hands but found them bound.

"so beautiful, I see that you have been busy" came Lazardo's voice as he ran a hand over Knuckles stomach. Knuckles growled and bucked trying to get at the Doctor, he tore one hand free.

"Now now calm down. I am only checking things over and I'll release you"

"not likely" snapped Knuckles

"I am not with Robotnic my love, I am on my own, and I have been observing you for a while seeing if that serum I gave the hedgehogs had worked and here is the proof" smiled the doctor once more going to touch the swell but met with a fist instead.

"get away from me" growled Knuckles.

"Sorry, I'm too interested in you to leave your life" sneered the Doctor, Knuckles felt his eyes go heavy once more before he fell into abyss once more.

x+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Tails started as his bedroom door was thrown open and light poured in.

"What hn?" he mumbled as he was pulled from his warm covers.

"We have to get to Angel Island" demanded Sonic as he pulled Tails to where the tornado was.

"why?" yawned the young fox.

"because" growled Shadow announcing his presents.

"okay okay" muttered Tails as he climbed into the driver seat of the plane, while shadow took the back seat with Sonic on his lap. The Two tailed fox started the engine and started the Journey to the floating Island.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow was getting agitated with the fidgeting Sonic on his lap.

"keep still" he hissed, the blue hedgehog looked at him worry clear in his eyes, drawing forwards Shadow captured his lips before pulling away "I'm sure it will be fine, this is Knuckles where thinking about"

BANG

Everyone looked up at the smoke that erupted from the Island.

"I'll head for that" said Tails as he flew over to the smoke.

"Drop us off and get back home, we're gonna stay with Knuckles for a while" said Sonic over the noise.

"I'll circle until I'm sure you're okay then I'll go back" reasoned Tails as he circled over the area to find it was a building with part of it in flames with bits and pieces of robots here and there. Sonic and Shadow left the plane and hurried to the building, leaving Tails to land somewhere safe until they came to find him.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X

Knuckles growled as he raced through the building, he had woken up from the last dose of sedatives in a cell with wires attached to him and two robots hovering around him, without thinking Knuckles attacked the one that went to touch his stomach, he pulled out the wires before attacking the other one and pushed it into a box, realising that it was a gas tank, he started to run as the mechanic robot started to spark. The explosion resulted in him being discovered and now he was being chased by a lizard and a human.

"Shit" he growled as he hit a dead end, he span around to find he was cornered, the human moved towards him, the red echidna bared his teeth and lowered himself into the defensive position to protect his stomach.

"now, now come quietly and I wont hurt the little one" came Lazardo's voice as he walked towards where he was cornered.

"fuck off" rumbled Knuckles as he looked around him, smirking as he jumped and glided over their heads but his smirk dropped as he was caught by the ankle and pulled own, finding himself in Lazardo's arms.

"now come on, I think someone's grouchy" sneered the Doctor as he turned and started towards his lab. Knuckles started to shout and kick but Lazardo was holding him in a way that meant he couldn't hit him, growling in frustration he started to squirm and twist.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Sonic and Shadow entered the building by making their own entrance, they raced around the building trying to find out what was going on before they heard a familiar voice turning the air blue with his curses. Shadow stopped and listened to where it was coming from.

"Sounds like our lovely Echidna" smiled Sonic as he stood beside him.

"With his wonderful Vocabulary" chuckled Shadow as a loud 'fuck off you fucking son of a bitch!' came echoing down the corridor. "this way" said Shadow as he took off down the corridor where the shouts where becoming louder before they died. Sonic screeched to a holt.

"I think I prefer it when he was swearing" he said.

"Shhh" hissed Shadow as he crept forwards, they moved to the end of the corridor to find a large room, a laboratory. Shadow shivered but a hand on his shoulder made him feel better. They surveyed the area darting behind a table when a human and Lizard came towards them, once they where gone the two hedgehogs looked around the lab to see the Dr stood over a struggling Knuckles that was strapped to a table with a mussel over his face.

"Now young one calm down, its just a small operation to see where the child is situated" smirked the Dr.

"child?" hissed Sonic, Shadows mind wirld with the new information before it all calmed down and the answer came to him.

"I know what Lazardo wanted when he gave use that drug, but first we get red out of here" said Shadow as they rushed out of their hiding place taking Lazardo by surprise.

"your not taking him" the Dr shouted looking at Shadow.

"too late" came Sonics voice as he held Knuckles in his arms, the blue hedgehog smirked before he took off with the Echidna leaving Shadow with the Dr.

"Why do you want to know if Knuckles can carry children?" the black hedgehog demanded.

"The reason why he would be mine if I had my way. Science" said the Doctor

"forget that idea, he is ours and he will never be yours" spat Shadow as he punched the Dr sending him into the computers, knocking the human unconscious and the machines over, the computers started to spark, Shadow turned and saw the gas lines grabbing It he ran out of the room, pulling the pipe out, he was gone before they sparks created the huge.

bang

That destroyed the rest of the building, everything inside it went with it, Shadow smirked feeling a feeling of satisfaction, he had just gotten rid of a threat to Knuckles with one last look at the ruined building he took off towards where he had seen Tails land.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+

Tails landed the tornado and sat waiting for Sonic, he heard an explosion and started to pray that Sonic wasn't in it. The two tailed fox looked about him when he heard something speeding towards him, he flew into a tree to see what it was, smiling as he saw Sonic come into the clearing holding Knuckles bridal style.

"Sonic!" called Tails as he flew down to meet him.

"Hey ya little guy" beamed Sonic as he put Knuckles down, who pulled the mussel off and started to move his jaw. "you alright knuckles?" turning the Echidna towards him, Knuckles pulled away growling before taking off into the forest.

"Whoa, Whats wrong with him?" asked Tails as they saw the red blur disappear into the trees.

"I don't know" said Sonic. "I'll go after him"

"Leave him be" came Shadows voice "I think we could do with staying here for a while"

"Fine by me" smiled Sonic "hey tails, your in charge of the house, tell the others where we are"

"okay Sonic, let me know when you want to come back" said the Fox as he climbed into his plane.

"will do buddy" smiled Sonic as he moved back to let the tornado take off leaving Shadow and Sonic in its wake.

X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X

Knuckles ran into the cave that housed the Emerald, checking that the green rock was still there, seeing that it was still spinning he was reassured he collapsed to his knees, he was tired and carrying the extra weight mentally and Physically wasn't helping, carrying this child was messing with his emotions going from high to low in seconds but he always fort it, now he was too tired to care he just hoped Sonic would leave him alone, Knuckles curled up where he was and feel asleep, not hearing Sonic and Shadow arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to:-

Legolas19:- well I hope this wasn't too long to find out what is going to happen.

Draxidean Icefire T :- I'm glad u like it and hope that you will continue to like it.

Chibi Drigger:- glad you liked it too hunny and hope to speak soon.

Chapter 10

"hmmsj" moaned Knuckles as he shifted before he opened his eyes, he found he was still in the cave of the emerald but now he was on a bed of moss with a blanket over him. He shot up when he heard a crack and looked over to see a fire burning.

"Sleeping beauties awake" came Shadows voice as he came into the light of the fire carrying some nuts and berries. "here eat. Sonics cooking"

"Thanks" muttered Knuckles taking the offered food and started to pick at it.

"eat it all, you and the child will need it" ordered Shadow sitting next to him, Knuckles shifted away and dropped the berries and looked down.

"I thought I said to eat them not drop them" said Shadow picking them up.

"I'm not hungry" muttered Knuckles getting up and moving away from the hedgehog, the Echidna remember that night and knew that Sonic and Shadow would hate him thinking that he had seduced them, so he stopped himself getting close, settling to push them away.

"y..you should go" said Knuckles not looking at him.

"And why would we be doing that?" came Sonics voice as he walked into the area carrying a plate of chilli dogs for himself and Shadow.

"because I want you to leave" stated Knuckles hiding behind his anger.

"No can do Buddy" smiled Sonic as he sat on the bed that the two hedgehogs had made, Knuckles watched him, the smell of hotdogs was making his stomach rumble, growling he walked around the hedgehogs to get to the entrance seeing the rain, another storm was approaching.

"you'll get cold" said Shadow moving next to the Echidna. Knuckles ignored him and moved forwards not facing the dark furred bean so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, he was still tired and had given up on the 'I know what I'm doing' façade, he was scared, in his mind he thought that Sonic and Shadow despised him, he played the scene over and over in his head, his friends sneering at him and blaming him saying that he had seduced then, it had been his fault that they had slept with him and now he was starting to believe it, his barriers where breaking because he was connected to the child and the sire, he would lose his friends because of that night and he could die once the child was independent.

"come on Knuckles, sit down" said Sonic, his food muffling his voice. The Echidna continued to stare straight ahead, watching the rain drip on the leaves from the canopy above.

"Knuckles" said Shadow quietly putting a hand on Knuckles shoulder, the red furred bean flinched at the touch.

"please leave me alone" said the Echidna, flinching again when Shadow roughly grabbed him and made Knuckles face him but Knuckles refused to meet his eyes.

"What is the matter with you?" said Shadow, grabbing Knuckles' chin and forcing him to look at him, Violet eyes met with Black, Shadow was surprised at the emotions that where swirling around in their depth. "I think we need to talk" he said taking Knuckles paw in his own and leading him back to the bed, where he sat down. Knuckles looked uncertain before moving to sit with his back against the wall looking away from the other two.

"I guess you remember that night" started Knuckles quietly

"yes we do" said Sonic "we also know that Lazardo gave us some drugs"

"Drugs?. I didn't see him give you anything" said Knuckles.

"Mixed with our hormones making us act on them" explained Shadow, Knuckles looked uncomfortable "making us do things we would ordinarily push to the back of our minds"

"so you wanted to sleep with me?" said Knuckles uncertainly.

"come on Knux, we're teenagers and your good looking" said Sonic, The Echidna just looked at him like he was mad.

"No its true" said Shadow

"y…y don't blame me" whispers Knuckles thinking he had said that in his head. Shadow was in front of him in a flash, making him jump and his head shot back hitting the wall.

"you think that we blame you?" said the black hedgehog looking into those violet eyes, Knuckles felt trapped and pushed Shadow away and walked away.

"Why?" came Sonics question as he looked at the Echidna "Why did you think we would blame you?"

"I don't know" stated Knuckles tears filling his eyes, his will wasn't strong enough to push them back. "I thought it was my fault that we had been caught, then because of our escape leading to that cave. I thought you would think I did something"

"Okay Knux, me and Shadow are old enough and ugly enough to know when we don't want something, you are strong and could have taken one of us on, but not the two at the same time and I for one is not complaining" said Sonic standing in front of Knuckles. The relief that one of his friends didn't hate him made him lose all control as tears started tracing down his face, embarrassed he turned and hide his face in his paws, jumping when he was pulled against a strong chest.

"One thing I don't get. We heard you call for help" said Shadow coming to stand with them.

"Echidnas connect with the father of the child they are carrying in case of any problems or to tell them something" said Knuckles from his place in Sonics arms.

"But we both heard it, only one of us can be the father" said Sonic, Knuckles pulled away and walked over to the bed, Sonic and Shadow followed.

"From what I know, years ago Echidna males could have more than one mate in a committed relationship and many had too or three lovers, if they wanted a child to be of all bloodlines the one that could carried would have to mate with each of them within a certain time period and the seeds would mix. Creating the child of all bloodlines" explained Knuckles "so this one is both of yours'

Sonic and Shadow sat in shock, they where a father of a child from a male.

"What would have happened if we hadn't of known you had this child, the bond?" asked Sonic

"when the child becomes independent my need would cease" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you mean you could have died before we knew?" gasped Sonic. Knuckles shrugged.

"Why would I want to keep living?. The bond can only be formed with the ones you love, and if you didn't return that then why continue living to look after a stupid green rock!" snapped Knuckles before blanching when he realised what he had said, he lay down and curled up facing away from the others. "this is the part where you scream, shout, hit or run" he whispered as he curled around to protect his stomach.

"Don't be stupid" sighed Sonic "I loved you for a long time, and I suppose the time you where like a woman on her monthlies, you where actually on your monthlies"

Knuckles sat up and stared at the blue hedgehogs. " yo…you..wa?

"love you" repeated Sonic "took me a while but I got there"

Shadow looked between the too, he felt a bond with both of them but was it love, maybe he could love Knuckles who was accentually mothering his child and he could love the child, but Sonic, sure they had kissed a couple of times but it could have been a spur of the moment. He came out of his thoughts with Knuckles looking at him.

"Projecting" said Knuckles quietly

"So you know my answer then, and what have I got to go back for?" shrugged Shadow.

"What have you decided?" asked Knuckles looking at the two.

"we live here with you" they said both at the same time.

"We'll build a link between Morbius and here for a link in case we are needed but apart from that we're staying here" said Sonic, Knuckles sat in shock for a while, before he blinked and a yawn took him by surprise, being emotional made him tired.

"come on we better get some sleep" said Shadow, the three got into the bed pointedly putting Knuckles in the middle, Sonic answering the question of why.

"because we doing want you going off" he said, Shadow put his arm around Knuckles waist before placing a kiss on his forehead. Sonic dropped a kiss on his cheek before they cuddled together, Sonic was spooned behind Knuckles, while the Echidna lay his head on Shadows chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all that reviewed.

Volcanic: I hope this was soon enough for an up date lol.

Legolas19:- glad you liked and continue to do so.

Chapter 11

Knuckles was seriously going to hurt someone, two names came to his head both beginning with S. The Two hedgehogs had become mother hens not letting him do anything and it was totally pissing him off. He looked up from his place on the ground where he was sat watching Sonic and Shadow trying to build a hut, he cringed as Sonic hit his thumb with a hammer.

"And why can't we live in the cave I call home" stated Knuckles frustrated.

"so we can have different rooms" stated Sonic

"Why?" asked Knuckles rubbing his stomach.

"When the children get older, they will need their own rooms" said Sonic as if it was obvious.

"Fine…..Wait a minutes ..they?" snapped Knuckles

"yeah, we have to have more than one" said Sonic "brothers and sisters"

"you can bloody carry them then" Knuckles pointed out before he struggled up, they lump had grown quiet big and he had 4 months left, he had only gone 2 months and he was this big. He took one more look at the mess the hedgehogs had made before storming back to the Emerald cave. On the way he noticed that the two hadn't followed him, he sighed before changing direction finally some time alone. He came to the lake that he loved to swim in, taking a quick look round he took his trainers off and gloves, before walking into the water so it came to his chest as he sat down, the lake was clear turquoise and surrounded by the forest, the noises that came from the trees and bushes soon relaxed and calmed the Echidna, taking a deep breath he relaxed letting the water surround him.

X+X+X+X+X+XX+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X

A plane engine could be heard causing Sonic and Shadow to look up from their work, they could see the tornado land with Tails and Amy in it. The pink hedgehog marched towards the two male hedgehogs glaring at each of them.

"Where have you been?" she yelled.

"Here" Said Shadow shrugging.

"we where worried" she snapped putting her hand on her hips.

"I told you that we would be here" said Sonic smiling.

"yes to talk to Knuckles, not to stay on holiday" said Amy glaring.

"Not a holiday" said Shadow "we decided to stay here"

"Why?" demanded Amy.

"I think we should all be here to explain" said Sonic putting down his tools.

"I'll get red" said Shadow before he set off to the cave. Sonic lead Amy and Tails to a clearing where they could share out the lunch that they had made.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Shadow entered the cave looking around for Knuckles but couldn't see him.

"Knuckles?" he called but got no answer, closing his eyes he focus on the bond he could feel that Knuckles was relaxed, his eyes opened and he noticed a trail to where Knuckles loved to go. Smiling he followed the trail coming to the lake to see Knuckles curled up in the sun, fast asleep.

Shadow made his way over to where they Echidna was asleep, he knelt beside him and brushed his paw through the red quills, Knuckles shifted before settling back to sleep. Sighing Shadow picked him up bridal style and walked back to where he could sense Sonic. The Black hedgehog entered the clearing and sat with Knuckles, who was still asleep in his lap.

Amy and Tails looked wide eyed, their mouths falling open when Sonic sat next to them and rested his head on Shadows shoulder.

"As you can guess. We're in a relationship" stated Shadow looked down when he heard a moan from Knuckles before the violet eyes opened.

"you awake then" smiled Sonic "you can meet our guests now" Knuckles shot up and looked at Amy and Tails, he blushed.

"hey" he mumbled as he stood up and sat alone.

"hey Knux, you've put on weight" burst out Amy, Knuckles glared at her and opened his mouth to retort but Shadow stood quickly and put a hand over his mouth.

"Children are present" he reminded, Knuckles glared harder at him and opened his mouth so one of his canines where over Shadows paws.

"you bite and you'll not sit for a week" threatened Shadow before moving his hand as Knuckles growled.

"Knuckles hasn't gained weight in the fat way" stated Sonic "he's pregnant"

"he's what!" yelled Amy as she stood up.

"I'm pregnant Pinky" snapped Knuckles as he got up to level with her. "with their child"

"Impossible you're a man"

"No really, I didn't notice" replied Knuckles sarcastically.

"sit down" ordered Sonic sternly, making everyone sit down. "apparently the Echidna race has no females so males have been given the gift to carry children"

"so you really are pregnant but you said their child" said Amy shocked.

"Another Echidna thing, the child can have more than one father" said Shadow. Tails stood and walked to Knuckles reaching forwards to the lump, next thing he knew he was on his back.

"Oh shit" cursed Knuckles as he sat next to Tails "are you alright?"

Tails shook himself as he sat up. "I'm fine, whoa that was fast" he grinned "never saw you move"

"sorry dude, just reaction" explained the Echidna as he helped the Fox stand.

"I should have asked" pointed out Tails indicating the questions. Knuckles sat back down and nodded letting the two-tailed fix run his fingers over the lump.

"wow" beamed the young fox as his hand traced the lump, Amy followed her eyes softening slightly.

"May I?" she asked Knuckles, he agreed warily but held himself still as she did the same as Tails. "I think Doctor Sarah should look him over" she said.

"Not in this life time" said Knuckles backing off "I don't want a doctor prodding me"

"I was thinking of taking him to see her anyway" said Sonic, Knuckles glowered at him backing away. Shadow stood behind him stopping Knuckles from going any further.

"I'll come with you" he said turning Knuckles to face him, once the Echidna was faced away from Amy and Tails, he let his terror show in his eyes. Shadow lent forwards resting his forehead on Knuckles looking into his eyes, as he spoke through the bond.

_I'll be there the whole time. I trust this Doctor, she saved my life and Sonics. If you don't like her then we'll try again_

Knuckles nodded as a paw stroked his hair soothing him, he put his head on Shadow's shoulder and hugged him, suddenly feeling the urge for a hug, Shadow imminently returned it as he glanced at Sonic as they had their own conversation. Amy looked at the hedgehog that she had once loved, yeah in her heart she always knew that Sonic would not end up with her but she never thought it would be with a bitchy Echidna and the once enemy, but she saw how they acted around one another and realised that there was a deep bond, smiling she has the perfect idea to make them recognised as having a commitment, now to make them go for it.

"so when's the big day?" she asked looking at the three.

"In 4 months" said Knuckles

"so you need your commitment service before its born" she started

"You what?" asked the Red Echidna, Sonic and Shadow looked at Amy.

"Commitment Service, but that's marriage" said Sonic

"and your having a child, if you marry you will be next of kin, equal in property and financial agreements, and it states your love for one another also it tells the others that you're all off the market" stated the Pink Hedgehog beaming.

Sonic shrugged "its an excuse for everyone to dress up"

"Why do we need to say we are off the market?" asked Knuckles moving away from Shadow.

"it's a way of promising you to each other" said Amy rolling her eyes "also people will know that you belong to someone else"

Knuckles looked at Sonic and he could see the glint in the Blue hedgehogs eyes.

"Do you want this?" he asked looking at the hedgehogs "I am unaccustomed to the ritual"

"you just announces that you promises of certain things to a loved one, usually a man and woman and only two people" said Shadow.

"how did your kind commit?" asked Sonic looking at the Echidna interested.

"I remember my fathers both wore a piece of jewellery that they had made for each other, my bearer had a neck piece while my sire had a bracelet." said Knuckles as he strained to remember.

"well you could mix of the cultures" suggested Tails.

"Brilliant Idea" beamed Amy "you'll have to do the traditions of both races, it will be brilliant"

Shadow rolled his eyes, he didn't mind that he was going to marry Knuckles or Sonic, it was more the fact that it would be such a big show. Sonic was dragged away by Amy to more plans and stuff leaving Tails with Knuckles and Shadow, they moved to where Sonic and Shadow had decided to build a house, The two tailed fox looked at the pile of wood.

"do you want help?" he said looking at the mess.

"can you do one of your miracles" said Knuckles sighing "Sonic wants this thing and if my child is going to live in there I want it to be safe"

"of course" smiled Tails as he got a pad out of no-where and sat down. "what would you like?"

Shadow sat opposite him and listed the thins that Sonic had listed off to him about his dream house. Tails smiled as he wrote the list seeing what was possible and what wasn't.

The night drew on and Everyone was back at the cave that housed the Emerald eating food that Sonic had made, once again Shadow had gotten Knuckles berries and nuts. Knuckles still had that craving for a chilidogs and usually managed to sneak them without people noticing but now with the amount in the centre of the table he couldn't resist, he reached forwards and snatched on quickly while he thought no-one was watching.

"I thought you where vegetarian" came Shadows voice, Knuckles stopped in mid-bite and grinned.

"craving" he said as he bite into it again.

"I thought cravings where all the time" said Sonic looking at Knuckles confused.

"they are" answered Knuckles before rolling his eyes " alright I confessed I've been taking them when they are first cooked, so you think you've done less than thought"

"so its you, Why didn't you tell me?" said Sonic

Knuckles shrugged "I don't know, its just I don't always want them but it helps the baby grow"

"well next time you want one tell one of us, at least then we can make a balanced meal" said Shadow sternly, his protectiveness showing.

"Yes father" muttered Knuckles, sticking his tongue out at the warning glance he got from Shadow.

"Hormones" smiled Amy "you one minute, down the next"

"I know. Its crap" moaned Knuckles. They continued to talk until it began to get dark and Tails said that he would have to go now before it was too dark for him to see. Waving good bye to the two, the three boys went back into their cave and soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I am soooo sorry it took so long to get this up. But work just totally took over.

Thank you to all that reviewed and here is some more.

Chapter 12

-2 months later-

"I am not wearing that" growled Knuckles as he looked at the clothes that Amy held up.

"it is the only thing that will fit a 4 month pregnant Echidna" stated Amy as she past the white tunic and trousers to Knuckles, at the stage that Knuckles was now at in his pregnancy he was the size of a 6 month pregnant woman. Knuckles grumbled but took the clothes, it was too late to moan about them, their so called wedding was tomorrow and he was stuck at Amy's house, because of the tradition of the 'bride' not being able to be seen by the groom or in this case grooms before the wedding. Sonic and Shadow had revealed that they wanted to have a white wedding with all the trimmings and at the time Knuckles had been in a happy mood and agreed to all of it, but he hadn't really understood what it had all meant, so now he had been measured for the white cloth tunic, that Amy said he would look Beautiful in, all because he didn't want to upset his future husbands. Taking a breath he broke a smile.

"Sorry for growling at you" he moaned at the end and clutched his stomach "stupid thing" he muttered.

"what? Are you okay?" asked Amy panicked.

"I'm fine, the child keeps kicking me and it hurts" said Knuckles as he sat down to relax hoping the child would as well.

"must be a pain, at least you have Sarah to help you"

Knuckles mentally groaned, he had forgotten that he had promised to see her and continued to put it off until Shadow had firmly propelled him through the door to book an appointment, he didn't realise that shadows hands where so big until they where hitting his backside, quiet hard.

"I know you're scared but she'll help you and at the birth at least it will be someone you know" continued Amy. Knuckles nodded, his eyes becoming heavy he smiled apologetically after he had yawned.

"come on, I think you'll need your rest, big day tomorrow" said Amy helping Knuckles up, he smiled in thanks as he was lead to his room, he had decided to let Amy take charge of his dressing arrangements for tomorrow, to make Sonic and Shadow happy even if he would look like a girl. The soft bed called for him and with a quiet good night and thank you he fell asleep his hand protectively over his stomach.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Sonic and Shadow where up seconds after the sun had begun to show itself. Sonic had had his shower and was beginning to change when shadow wondered in.

"did you make your jewellery for the exchange?" asked the Blue hedgehog as he fiddled with something in the pocket of the black slacks he was wearing.

"Yea, I made two one for Knux and the other for you" said Shadow, Sonic sighed in relieve

"same here"

The Two changed in silence, Tails had also been told to wear a suit as he was to be the best man, so the two tailed fox wore a blue suit with an orange tie, he had checked everything over including his wedding present that he and several other people had put together for the lovers.

The bedroom door opened and Sonic came out dressed in black trousers and black jacket with a white waist coat, on his head he was sporting a black top hat with a grey ribbon round the base of it. Shadow followed in a grey suit with a black waistcoat and a white ribbon round the base of his hat.

"Whoa" smiled the young Fox as both blushed.

"we've got to go" he said, the three got out of the house and walked to the hall at the end of the town where the ceremony would take place. The two walked to the front of the hall that had been set out with an isle down the middle and chairs either side in rows, that had began to fill up on both sides as everyone they knew wanted to be there and support them.

Sonic and Shadow stood at the front of the hall looking at the faces of their friends both smiled, before they turned to the man that was going to perform the ceremony, who directed them to sit down and wait for the bride to arrive.

Amy came into the room to announce their arrival and music began to play as Knuckles started to make his way down the middle isle, he was feeling extremely self-conscious as everyone looked at him.

Shadow and Sonic couldn't believe their eyes, Knuckles looked beautiful, with the morning sun reflecting around him, he was dressed in the white tunic that came to his mid-thigh with the white under trousers that fitted around his pregnant form, he had a shy smile on his face that was dipped slightly, his dreadlocks had been released to sway round his shoulders, his hair was slightly cured at the bottom to add something, a white ribbon held the hair back from his face. He reached the front and immediately Sonic and Shadow took a hand each so they could have contact with him.

The leader of the ceremony, a cat looking mat with ginger fur stood looking at the three smiling at the love he could see radiating off the three of them.

"We are gathered here today to witness the commitment pledge by these three young men, though it is unusual to have a pregnant male stood before us, it makes the day a little more joyous. This is a mixture of the Morbius traditions and the Echidna's traditions, so please tell me if I go wrong." he said sending a reassuring smiled to Knuckles who gave a small one in return.

"The Love of another is a strength as well as a weakness, where you are weak your partner is Strong and this is the bond that we celebrate. Sonic would you like to say your part?"

Sonic swallowed and nodded before pulling out a piece of paper with a small apologetic smile at the time he was taking, he fumbled before clearing his throat and saying his pledge.

"I pledge that I will do all I can to love and protect you. To be there if you need me, so you don't need to think about hiding anything from me. I will always love you both of you, you make my soul whole. I pledge that in richer and poorer, sickness or health until death do we part. I will always love you and wait in the next life for you."

Knuckles had to stop in the tears from falling and even Shadow looked a bit teary eyed at Sonic's words. Sonic reached into his pocket to pull out the pieces of jewellery that he had made. He had made a silken woven chocker for Knuckles that was all the colours he could find, he placed it around Knuckles' neck before turning to Shadow and placing a bracelet of the same materials around his wrist. Knuckles and Shadow both leant forwards and kissed Sonic's cheek.

"Shadow?" introduced the cat.

Shadow jumped slightly before going back to his usual collectively nature, he took a second before opening his mouth.

"It's not like I even liked you two, to start with and for months I was determined that I would never like you but I was so wrong, I fell for Knuckles when I first saw him and come on who wouldn't, even at 4 months pregnant he had his admires. The Sonic came into the equation and I tolerated him, then soon relised that I had began to love him too. I am going from having no family to having a large one. I pledge that I will always be there to help for whatever reason, even if it is to give that extra push to get to the doctors" he gave a small smile at Knuckles. "I pledge my life and soul to you both forever" he finished, he places a rind on Sonics finger, it was a silvery metal that had been engraved with leaves, before he moved to Knuckles and placed his metal bracelet next to Sonics, it like Sonics ring was engraved with leaves.

Knuckles wiped a tear away and sternly told himself not the cry, getting his indication from the leader to say his part he took a breath.

"I…I'm not good with words and you know that apart from my variety of swearwords then I am at a lose, but my feelings are loud and clean, coming from my heart, mind and soul and they all point to you and the little one on the way. Although I moan about carrying the child I am proud to be carrying such handsome men's baby and anymore that we are blessed with. I pledge my body and soul, heart and mind to you both, to do my best to make you happy and although I can not promise to obey, I will try my hardest though. I will always love you and I hope that we will be reunited in the next life wherever that may be" Knuckles chocked out the end part before gripping his stomach, he smiled a watery smile. "Seems that our little one wants to have their say"

A few of the congregation chuckled, Knuckles looked over to Amy who came up carrying a bag. Knuckles reached inside and pulled out two bracelets, he slipped one onto Sonic's arm, it was made out of black and red cloth, before he slipped the other one onto Shadow's arm ut was blue and red.

"Now the pledges and the signs have been exchanged. I announce you husband, husband and husband, you may kiss your husbands" smiled the cat being. The three hugged and kissed each other while holding on tightly. The crowd cheered and clapped as the three moved down the isle to walk outside for the photos.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all that review my story and here is another chapter.

Chapter 13

The afternoon arrived with music booming out of the hall in the centre of Sonic's home town. Everyone that couldn't make it to the wedding came to the reception. Couples danced and food was given out, Shadow making sure that Knuckles and Sonic ate something. Knuckles slumped into a chair tiredly, he was getting tired and he had been trying to hide it but now he was beginning to fall asleep, he looked round and saw an exit and walked towards it and out into an enclosed garden, finding a bench he sat quietly and relaxed in the quiet surrounding.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" came Tail's voice as he stood in front of Knuckles.

"Just having a bit of quiet" smiled the Echidna, looking at the young fox.

"I'll tell the others you are out here or they will panic" smiled the two tailed fox making his way back into the hall, once more leaving the Echidna alone. Knuckles soon found himself falling asleep but was started by something sharp being pressed against his stomach, he moved to get away from it as he opened his eyes to see Rico, the wolf that had been Robotnic's helper.

"you don't seem so threatening now" the wolf smiled revealing his canines. Knuckles growled showing his own sharp teeth before he jammed his fist into Rico's stomach, it gave him time to get away from the knife and to start to run, but he was brought to the ground and rolled onto his back, he stared into angry yellow eyes.

"Now now, you should be careful in your state" sneered the wolf.

"What do you want?" growled Knuckles as he kicked.

"to take you to Robotnic, he wants his fun, to finish what he started" he stated "but first we need to get rid of something"

The wolves knife once more was pressed against the top of Knuckles stomach and pushed down to cut, Knuckles released a yelp and tears started to slip down his cheeks.

"NO!" he yelled as he bucked but the knife continued before it was suddenly wrenched free as a blue and black blur appeared on the seen.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Sonic held his head as he heard a yell of pain and quickly ran towards the source to see that Shadow was also reacting to the same shout. Everyone started to follow in surprise at the men of the wedding suddenly disappearing into the garden. Amy and Sarah followed shocked at the scene of Sonic and Shadow tackling a wolf being and bring him down but what shocked them was Knuckles struggling to get up clutching his stomach as blood stained his clothes. Sarah ran towards the injured Echidna, making him sit out of the way so she could assess his injures. The cut was deep but not deep enough to harm the child but Knuckles was losing a lot of blood.

"Amy get Jake" she yelled as she put pressure on the cut, she smiled at the Echidna to reassure him that the child was fine, after she had said that Knuckles fell into unconsciousness. Amy came out with a muscular rabbit that headed to Sarah and picked Knuckles up rushing him to the hospital. Sonic and Shadow had finished of Rico, letting the beaten wolf to run off into the forest after Shadow had used a trick with a certain pressure point that would slowly killed the wolf before he reached anywhere important. The two hedgehogs turned to see Amy waiting for them before she lead them to the hospital, explaining what she knew as they walked.

An Hour later Sarah came out of the operating theatre.

"Everything should be fine, Knuckles received a deep cut to his abdomen area although it wasn't deep enough to cause harm to the child, he lost a lot of blood. We replaced it and stitched him up, he should be up and about in an hour" the girl said smiling as both Hedgehogs sunk in their chairs in relief.

Knuckles blinked sleepily as he looked around, panic set in as the sterol smell assaulted his senses and white walls where all he could see, he sat up quickly and found himself looking into red eyes.

"your awake" came Shadow voice as he pushed Knuckles to lay down. Knuckles looked wide eyed at him before the event from earlier came back.

"the baby…."

"is fine" smiled Sonic as he came up to the bed, Knuckles rolled over onto his side and put a hand onto his stomach in protection, a sign that Shadow and Sonic had come to recognise as a gesture that he was upset.

"I nearly kissed them" came a small whisper. Shadow grabbed him to sit up.

"You can forget that idea this instant" he said sternly "you did nothing wrong"

"Shadows right Angel, there was nothing you could have done with a knife in you stomach" said Sonic sitting on the bed pulling Knuckles to lean against him, wrapping his arms around the Echidna. Knuckles looked into angry red eyes in front of him seeing no blame, he relaxed and leant against the blue hedgehog. Sarah came in smiling at them all.

"you where a bit early for you appointment" she said "But I did the checks while you where unconscious, and your babies are perfectly fine"

"thank you" said Shadow, nodding his head before sitting on the bed.

"Wait a minutes…Babies?" said Knuckles.

"I'm picking up 4 heartbeats maybe more" said the Doctor smiling "Tails asked if he could come in?"

"Yeah" nodded Knuckles before looking at his husbands "we're having lots of kits"

"Wow" said Sonic

"More than one running around" said Shadow in shock.

"Hey" came Tails quiet voice as he came in.

"Hey Tails" smiled Knuckles as he rubbed his stomach.

"Sarah's telling everyone that you are fine but you wont be returning to the party, so I came to see you and to give you part of your wedding present from Me, Amy, Misty, Vix and Rob." said Tales handing over a small box. Sonic unwrapped it to reveal a key.

"When your well enough, we can travel to the door that they key opens" smiled Tails slyly. The four sat talking until it got late and Sarah came in.

"I'll give you a choice seeing as it is your wedding night you can stay here or you can go home but you need to rest so sorry no fun and you have to eat to get your strength back"

"Go home please" said Knuckles looking at Shadow and Sonic pleadingly.

"Fine, but you do as you are told" said Shadow sternly looking at Knuckles who nodded.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Knuckles soon found himself being put into Sonics bed at his house and told to stay put as Shadow and Sonic went to make dinner as Tails stayed with Knuckles.

"Knux, are you alright?" asked the Fox as Knuckles cringed.

"yea, just the little ones are moving and its pulling the cut" smiled Knuckles. Tails looked at the lump, moving a hand forward before stopping.

"can I?" he asked, he had wanted to touch the lump ever since he had heard about the child moving. Knuckles smiled and nodded.

Sonic and Shadow came up half an hour later to find that Tails had fallen asleep still leaning against the bump and Knuckles was dozing. Sonic put the food down and carried Tails to his own room, as Shadow helped Knuckles sit up to eat his meal.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Dark Hedgehog.

"Fine but hungry" said Knuckles digging into his food, smiling when Sonic came in and sat beside him.

"after you have eaten, its bed time" said Shadow, Knuckles pouted his eyes sparkling.

"But?"

"No" came from Sonic "you remember the terms to coming back here"

"can u at least stay?" sulked Knuckles crossing his arms and glaring at the bed.

"with you looking so adorable, how could we resist?" teased Sonic as he changed out of his suite, Shadow did the same as the Blue hedgehog removed Knuckles stained clothes. Once the two where in bed, Knuckles yawned and cuddled up to Sonic who gave a yelp as something kicked him. Knuckles started to giggle.

"it seems juniors don't want you close" he said through his giggles. Sonic rolled his eyes before moving to lay behind Knuckles as Shadow took his place. It would happen occasionally when they where going to sleep, the little ones would decide who their 'mother' curled up with depending their mood. The events of the day crashed into the three and soon they where fast asleep well into the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

----- one week-----

"Sonic if you do not let me leave this bed, I am going to bite you" growled an annoyed Echidna as he sat on the edge of the bed, sending a death glare at the blue hedgehog, who had been assigned to look after him as Shadow had gone off to help finish building the link between Morbius and Angel Island.

"Please Knuckles you should rest" said Sonic gently.

"I've been stuck in this bed for a week, I've never stayed that long in bed in my life. Now I want to get up and go outside" stated Knuckles standing up walking towards Sonic darling him to do anything, Sonic glared at him.

"Sorry Angel but if your not in that bed when I come in again there'll be trouble" he said sternly before closing the door. Knuckles stood in shock before anger. He was not injured anymore it had shut and even Sarah had said that he could leave the bed as long as he was careful. Growling he turned to the window and stared out of it, before he noticed a tree not far from the window, he judged that with his weight and the wind he could reach the lower branches when he glided, no-one would find him for a while giving him some free time, he pushed the window fully open before turning back to the bed, stuffing Sonic's and Shadows suites into the shape he made curled up, placing a red ribbon at the top to look like some of his hair, satisfied he walked back to the window before gliding out and running into the forest that surrounded the village, shooting up into the top of one of the trees and relaxing to the sounds of nature.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Sonic walked back into the room, seeing the lump on the bed which looked like it had its back to him, he concluded that Knuckles wasn't speaking to him, so opted for shutting the window and leaving the Echidna to sulk.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Shadow looked at the road that lead to Angel Island, it had taken months but it was finally had been finished and it would be easy access for anyone, but it had guards on it to stop just anyone going up and down. The moon had started to rise so the work crew had decided to wait for tomorrow to open it officially so the Dark hedgehog made his way home, walking through the front door he noticed the silence that surrounded the house, a noise in the kitchen got his attention he walked in to see Sonic walking around, putting food in the fridge looking down.

"Sonic?" he asked announcing his presents.

"hey shad" said Sonic with a small smile.

"What's the matter?" asked Shadow drawling Sonic into his arms.

"I think I've annoyed Knuckles enough that he's not even acknowledging my presents" said Sonic sadly leaning on Shadows shoulder, the black hedgehog held Sonic kissed his forehead, anger blazing in his eyes. Once Sonic went back to his cleaning, Shadow stormed to the bedroom.

"Knuckle" he said sternly sitting on the bed. "you will talk to me" he said.

The lump didn't move, Shadow became angry and tore the covers back ready to shout at the Echidna only to find a lump of clothes, he stood in shock for a moment before.

"WHAT THE HELL" rang through the house, causing Sonic to run to the room, seeing the clothes.

"that would explain him being so quiet" he said looking into blazing red eyes. Shadow marched out of the room out into the streets, Sonic followed.

"Where do we start?" said the Blue hedgehog, his shock was now turned into anger.

"Where would the tallest trees be?" stated Shadow

"Around the town" said Sonic following the black hedgehog as he started to run around the edge of town.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Knuckles opened his eyes, they widened when he saw that it was nearly dark. He climbed down the tree and went to walk towards the house when he noticed a wave fury over his bond.

"shit" he moaned, he realized he had been discovered and now didn't know what to do. If he went home he would be in trouble but he was in his rights to leave but maybe he should have told them he was going in a note, he knew they both we're protective and he was carrying their children but he needed time to himself to get over the incident with Rico. He started to walk realising that he didn't know where he was going, the paths looked so different than when he got here, he walked about for a couple of hours before realising he wasn't going in a direction he recognised, every thing was so different, so strange. He was tired and his stomach had began to hurt, he was hungry and now scared and to top if off he felt tears filled his eyes.

"Oh man" he shifted before curling up between the roots of a tree, deciding to ride out his emotional wave before going home and dealing with the other two.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Shadow's anger had dulled to worry as the night drew on and they still had not found Knuckles. Sonic turned to the black Hedgehog.

"I'll go back, see if he gone back" Sonic said putting a hand on Shadows shoulder "he's probably at home asleep"

"We'll have to see" mumbled Shadow hugging Sonic.

"if u find him, don't be two hard on him. I'm sure we where smothering him" reasoned Sonic as he ran off towards the house. Shadow got his bearing before he started in a different direction about 45 minutes later he turned a corner, faint whimpering caught his attention so he stared towards it. Shadow followed the sound until he saw a small shape curled up in the gab between the roots of a tree crying. He moved forwards and in his haste trod on a branch, his heart sank at the sight of a tear streaked face of his husband looking at him.

"Sh...Sh…Shadow" said Shadow rushing over and gathered the Echidna into his arms holding him tight as he continued to cry, the Echidna clung onto him for a while before he went limp in the hedgehogs arms and his breath evening out, lifting him up Shadow ran quickly home.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Knuckles woke when they entered the warmth of the house, wishing he hadn't when he saw the worry in Sonic's eyes.

"is he alright?" asked Sonic.

"He is at the moment" said Shadow angrily as Knuckles started to struggle for Shadow to put him down. Shadow walked over and put Knuckles down on the settee, glaring at him when he tried to get up.

"What in the hell you think you where doing?" yelled Shadow grabbing Knuckles shoulders, scaring him. Knuckles struggled to get away, he could feel the rage through the bond and it really frightened him.

"Let me go" said Knuckles pulling back, his voice shaking slightly. Shadow released Knuckles' shoulders when he heard the fright and walked into the kitchen to calm down. Sonic looked at Knuckles who was rubbing his shoulders and curling up in the chair avoiding looking at the blue hedgehog. Sonic sat next to him touching his arm gently.

"Why did you run away?" he asked disappointment in his voice. Knuckles looked side ward's at Sonic before turning away.

"I needed time alone, just me and the kits" Knuckles started "I'm so used to being alone and being outside, I was feeling claustrophobia mentally and physically, I just needed to be on my own, to make sure I could still make it on my own"

Sonic pulled Knuckles to lean against him. "we where so worried about you, sorry for smothering you, but it doesn't excuse today"

"What's your excuse for that?" said Shadow from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I was so angry at you for not letting me go out not even into the garden, that I used the window to get out, originally I was going to sit in the park when I got slightly lost and didn't realise that until it came to coming back" said Knuckles.

"Just never do that again, we'll talk about anything before it gets this far. Yes?" said sonic. Knuckles nodded his head before peaking up at Shadow, who had come to stand in front of him, looking down at him.

"you do it again and there will be trouble, the only reason I'm not putting you over my knee is because of the state you are already in, any other time I wont hesitate, but I think you scared yourself enough tonight so we'll leave it at that" he said sternly before pulling Knuckles up " bed now" he ordered with a small tap on Knuckles backside. Knuckles jumped before nodding and walking dejectedly upstairs into his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

this is edited, the lemon full version is on adult fanfiction.

_As soon as he entered and had shut the door, he burst into tears, he buried his face into the pillow trying to drown out the noise he was making, but the door soon opened and he was pulled into a strong embrace._

"_I..I…I'm…s….sssorry" he stutter as he tried to pull himself together._

"_I know, I know" came Shadows strong voice dropping a kiss on Knuckles forehead. Knuckles stopped crying and looked up into Shadows eyes, seeing that they no longer held any anger._

"_you though I was angry with you" stated Shadow. Knuckles nodded looking away. Shadow pulled him to look into his eyes and drew him into a deep kiss. "I can't stay mad at you" he smiled before kissing Knuckles again, Knuckles kissed back pulling Shadow closer to him, his sad mood turning to need. An hour later they collapsed, shadow moved to lay beside Knuckles as the Echidna curled up to Sonic falling asleep, Shadow smiled at the two lovers before rolling off the bed to get a towel to clean them up, before shifting close behind Knuckles and falling asleep._

The Sun rose on the last day that Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles would be staying on Morbius, Sarah had done another check of Knuckles before they moved back to Angel Island and everything was coming on okay with the children, They where going to Angel Island now because Tails couldn't wait any longer to give the three their wedding present. The Tornado flew high into the air with the two tailed fox driving and Knuckles in the back, looking down at the new road where two blurs running the blue one just ahead of the black one.

They arrived on the Island and Amy was stood waiting for them smiling, excitement in her eyes, she greeted them all in turn before letting Tails lead the show.

"close your eyes" said Tails looking at the three older boys.

"Awww Tail" said Sonic, whining slightly.

"Pleaaaase" pleaded Tails pouting slightly. The two hedgehogs indulged the Fox and closed their eyes, Knuckles looked doubtful before Tails took his hand and promised not to let him fall, trustfully Knuckles closed his eyes and let the fox lead him as Amy directed the others. They where brought into a clearing that Shadow and Sonic had started to built their 'house' but only managed a mess.

"open your eyes" said Tails excitedly, smiling as the three opened there eyes and looked at the sight opened mouthed, There where the mess had been was now a Two story wooden cabin, the front had 2 bay windows with a large wooden door.

"Wow" finally Sonic could speak, as he looked at the house.

"Come this way" said Amy opening the front door and lead them inside, the hall way where they entered was large painted in whites and light greens with a stair case up the left side leading to the upper level. Their where two doors that branched off from the Hall one on the left the other on the right. The two tailed fox opened the one on the right, and let them into the room, which was decorated in rich reds and dark woods, a T.V. was next to an open fire which was roaring away, the furniture was sparse, leaving the room for all the things they needed for the large settees that where also in the rich red colour, it had enough room for a large family. The three where quiet as Tails lead them into the door on the left which was a dinning room which had a large Pine oval table with leaves that could extend it for any amount of people. The room was different to the lounge as it was painted in light blue and cream.

"its brilliant" burst Sonic, Knuckles moved about the room carefully.

"its perfect" he said quietly

"but its not all" said Amy smiling, before once again leading them through the door at the end of the dinning room to the kitchen which was in a cottage style with pine wood cupboards and a warm orange paint covering the walls. The was a breakfast bar in the centre of the kitchen with stools around it as more seating.

" We added as much seating as possible because of the amount of children your having" said Tails.

"its wonderful" said Knuckles smiling, stopping himself getting emotional.

"Follow me" smiled Amy leading them back into the hall and up the stairs into the second story onto the landing that lead in two different directions.

"to your left there is three bedrooms and a bathroom with a shower and toilet, to your right is 2 more bedrooms and your room which has an en-suite" explained Tails as he lead them to the right opening the first door revealing a spacious room with white washed walls "we left this blank for you to design because you don't know what sex or personality of the child who gets the room, so when they come I will help u decorate it then, as will half of Morbius" laughed Tails

"Thank you" smiled Knuckles as he looked about the room.

"One more thing" said Amy taking them to the door at the end of the right cooridoor, opening the door to reveal a large room with a kind sized four-poster bed, white and red drapes around the edge with black and deep red covers. The walls where burgundy and White with dark wood Cupboards and Wardrobe.

"Wow" said Shadow finally able to speak as he looked at everything at the room.

"We did what we could. You like it?" said Tales.

"Its brilliant" said Knuckles hugging the Fox. "thank you so much."

The group moved downstairs to sit in the kitchen while Shadow cooked dinner, the other talked which Sonic and Knuckles expressed their thanks.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

The three lovers waved the Tornado goodbye as Tails flew himself and Amy home, promising that if they needed anything he would try and help if he could, and to tell him when Knuckles went into labour so he could get Sarah here in time. Once the plane was out of sight the men went inside to explore the house for themselves. Knuckles curled up on the bed after he had been told to go up there after he had fallen asleep downstairs, Sonic was in the bathroom having a shower before coming to bed, while Shadow cleaned the kitchen before he too came up to bed.

Knuckles fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, Sonic came in moments later smiling as his red furred lover, pulling the covers up to keep him warm before leaving the room to find his other lover. Shadow was checking around the house and making sure the windows and doors where shut or locked before he moved to go upstairs meting Sonic in the middle.

"you tired?" asked the blue hedgehog, Shadow shook his head and followed Sonic back down to sit in the lounge looking into the smouldering embers of the fire.

"How have the past few months been for you?" asked Sonic looking at the dark hedgehog.

"Its been strange" commented Shadow "is this the make sure everything is okay for everyone?"

Sonic smiled "I've been found out, Its just I think its been a very weird few months as well"

"I suppose, I've gone from being alone to having two lovers with a family on the way" stated Shadow "how about you?"

"I think is probably a dream that I wanted to come true from the depth of my mind. I've always wanted a family but when I relised I was gay I though it wouldn't be possible and now I have two Husbands and more than two children on the way." said Sonic Smiling wistfully.

"and I suppose that a hot male baring your children is a bonus, who still looks gorgeous laden with children." smirked Shadow.

"that is a good thing of the relationship" smirked Sonic before yawning "I hear that bed calling me now"

"Me too" said Shadow stretching. The two lovers went to the bedroom and huddled up to Knuckles who snuggled closer to them, seeking warming. Each falling into their own dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

2 months later

Knuckles shifted from his place curled up on the settee as the children in his belly became restless. He looked down at his large stomach as the children didn't settle but continued to move, he stood to walk to the bathroom, but a gush of water going down his legs and his stomach contracting stopped him.

"So that's why your restless" he said stroking his stomach, it was time for the birth but first he needed to find the fathers, carefully he walked into the nursery before calling them over their bond before another contraction hit him, he reached for the phone.

"Hello powers residence?" came Tails voice.

"Hey Tails, can you get Sarah up here please" asked Knuckles calmly "I've started having contractions"

"Yes yes we'll be right there" said Tails sounded panicked, Before the phone went dead. Knuckles stood by the window watching as two blurs came rushing towards the house, once again the blue one slightly in front of the black, Knuckles heard the door open and closed as a call of "knuckles?" rang through the house, the Echidna walked over to the top of the stairs and looked down.

"What's the matter?" asked Shadow.

"nothing much" smiled Knuckles "I've just started having contractions"

"oh is that all" sighed Sonic before registering what he had said "contractions!"

"go and lie down" ordered Shadow walking up the stairs towards Knuckles.

"Shadow I have hours left, I've called Tails he's brining Sarah. I'll lay down when they start to get painful" said Knuckles.

4 hours later

Knuckles walked around the Nusery holding his stomach, the condraction had began become more frequent and the pain had increased, Knuckles knew the time was close but Tales and Sarah had yet to arrive. Sonic was in the kitchen gathering water and a towel (doing what he had seen in the movies) Whie Shadow sat in the nursery watching his husband pace.

"Are you alright?" asked the black hedgehog moving over to Knuckles drawing him into his arms.

"I'm just a bit worried, I've never seen a birth of my kind" said Knuckles holding tightly as another contraction hit him. "I just want to get it over with" he moaned has he pulled away to lay down on his side, Shadow moved to spoon up beside him, rubbing his paw over Knuckles Stomach to try and ease the pain.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X

"AHHHHHHHH" Came a yell that echoed though the house as Tails opened the door leading Sarah in, they started for the stairs thinking that the shout had been Knuckles, they met Shadow on the stairs holding his paw, but Sarah could see it was dripping with blood.

"What happened?" asked Tails

"disagreement" murmured the dark hedgehog. Sarah looked at his hand and revealed the wound to be a bite and very deep.

"He's gone slightly feral. I thought this could happen" said the Doctor "I suggest that you, Sonic and Tails stay down here, make some food or something while I help Knuckles."

Shadow reluctantly agreed, watching as the Squirrel walk towards the nursery, turning his back he walked to the kitchen. Ten minutes later Sonic came in holding his cheek.

"Punched" he said as he collected some ice from the freezer and pressed it to his cheek.

"is he alright?" asked Tails when he heard a yell.

"He's gonna be in pain, but him being in protective mode isn't gonna help" said Shadow.

"He'll call if he needs us" said Sonic sitting down at the breakfast bar watching Shadow cook.

X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+XX+

Knuckles was proped up on cusions and staring at the Doctor who had ordered him to keep still as she drew his legs apart to check what was going on.

"the channel is ready and you feel the need to push?" she asked.

"Yes" gasped Knuckles as he resisted pushing.

"Next time that feeling comes.. Push!" she said. Knuckles pushed the next time that it happened, he felt something move so he pushed again, Sarah saying encouraging words to him that where lost in the vortex of pain and his own loud yells.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Shadow and Sonic paced about having made food enough to feed an army, half an hour after Sarah had arrived nurses had come up the room and all filed into the room where there was a lot of yelling and growling, followed by a little sound of crying.

"That's has to be the fourth time that's happened" said Sonic listening to a baby cry. Shadow just shrugged thinking he was exaggerating and continued to pace. 3 parts of an hour later Sarah and the nurses walked out the nursery and down the stairs.

"your family awaits you" she said looking at the overjoyed fathers who raced upstairs into the nursery. Sonic opened the door wide revealing the room on each side of the bed was 3 cots all holding a small baby happily asleep, in the centre of the bed was knuckles curled up asleep his features tired and his fur messed up. Sonic looked over to his other lover before walking to Knuckles who woke with the sound of their approach, smiling tiredly at them.

"at least we didn't just have the one" he said quietly. Sonic smiled and sat beside him.

"hey how are you?" he asked holding the Echidna's hand.

"tired, its not easy giving birth" said Knuckles struggling to get up, Shadow moved to help him.

"I guess Blue is boys and Pink is girls?" he asked as he put a cushion behind Knuckles. Knuckles nodded in a yes and closes his eyes leaning against Sonics shoulder, before shaking his head and sitting back up.

"Names? What we gonna call them?" asked Sonic.

"Well we could look at each of them and think of a name for them?" suggested Shadow "the carve them into their cots so we don't forget"

Sonic nodded before moving to get the first child. "it's a boy" he stated wrapping the blue blanket around him more. Sonic brought him over to sit with them so they could all see him. The baby opened his eyes to reveal bright violet eyes, he was covered in a blacky blue fur that spiked at the back, he gave a yawn revealing his toothless mouth.

"Knuckles Jr?" asked Sonic looking at him.

"No" said Knuckles "no juniors, one of us is bad enough"

"How about Collin?" said Shadow.

"Cole" said Knuckles looking at the child.

"Cool, I like that" smiled Sonic and Shadow nodded and smiled.

"we better write this down" said the dark furred hedgehog before he left the room for some paper, but first going down stairs seeing the nurses and Sarah loading up the vans they had come in.

"Thank you Sarah" he smiled brightly at her.

"just doing my Job" she smiled back.

"come back and visit anytime" he said shaking her hand.

"I will, I'll come in a couple of weeks to check everything is going okay, Knuckles will be weak for a couple of days so if the children cries you get it and try and let Knuckles sleep, I'm not sure how he will feed them but Knuckles had ordered a lot of milk so I'm guessing they are bottle feed. If there are any questions ask Knuckles he should have some idea"

"thanks again" said Shadow as he shut the door, seeing Tales sat in the Kitchen. "come on kid" he said as he trudge back upstairs. Tails brightened and followed holding the paper and pen Shadow had handed him.

"you can write the signs for the names" he said as he lead the fox to the nursery where knuckles was cuddling up to Sonic.

"cute" beamed Tails looking at all the cots "there's soo many"

"it felt like more" muttered Knuckles shifting the baby in his arms. "hey Cole this is Uncle Tails" showing the child to Tails. The two tailed fox looked at the child wonder in his eyes before he wrote it down on the paper and slipped into the bottom of the cot.

"you want to put him back?" said Shadow taking the bundle from Knuckles and handing him to Tales who gently placed him down before looking to seek permission to pick up the next one.

The Next child was a wake and looking around, it was wrapped in a pink blanket. She made a little gurgle as she was handed to knuckles who looked down at her, she had red fur like her bearer but with black paws and her eyes where bright blue.

"Angel?" said Sonic looking into her eyes,

"No that's Knuckles, what about Scarlet?" said Shadow looking at the others, Knuckles looked down at the child.

"hey Scarlet" he whispers as the child looked at him.

"that's a sweet name" said Sonic in agreement, Scarlet was put back in her cot and next one was handed over, once again a girl who seemed to glare at Tails when he picked her up.

"must be tired" said Tales as he handed her over to Knuckles who looked down at the girl, who had black fur with blue paws, and scarlet eyes that seemed to glare at everyone for disturbing her sleep.

"Joanna" said Shadow, Knuckles shook his head.

"Jazmine?" he said but then shook his head again.

"Quinn?" said Sonic as he stroked her cheek, her eyes closed.

"I like it" said Knuckles looking down at her "Hello little Quinn" he asked getting a rumble in return as she had fallen asleep. Quinn was taken back to her cot by Shadow who was entranced by her. Sonic picked up the next child wrapped in a blue blanket as he carried him over the child curled up into the blanket and quietly watched the world around him. Shadow looked at his second son who had blue fur like Sonic with red and black alternative paws ad bright purple eyes which was watching them.

"Johnny?" suggested Sonic looking at him.

"Ciran" said Shadow.

"how about Trowa?" Said Tales looking at the child who gurgled at the name.

"I think he likes that name" chuckled Knuckles yawning.

"Trowa it is then" beamed Sonic with Shadows nod of approval.

"next" said Shadow "no wonder your tired angel" he said to Knuckles who gave him a wide yawn in reply. The Next child was picked up its blue blanket securely around it, its dark blue eyes looking at Tails before it smiled and his purple fur flecked with blue and black paw reached out for Tails' nose.

"hey little one" said Tails as he handed the boy over to Knuckles who found one of his dreadlocks caught in the little ones hand.

"Gribber?" said Sonic

"Reimond?" said Shadow places his finger for the boy to hold on to.

"Rei" said Knuckles unwrapping Rei's hand from his hair, and holding out a finger.

"I like" said Sonic smiling.

"only one more to go" said Shadow as he picked up the last child as Tails held Rei. The last child gave a cry as he was picked up but soon quieted down when he was given to Knuckles, his black eyes tired but alert, he had red, blue and black patched fur with purple paws.

"Matthew?" said Shadow, Knuckles wrinkled his nose.

"Matt?" he suggested and the other shrugged.

"Yamato?" suggested Tails, as he looked at the last child.

"I like it" said Shadow. "Hey little Yamato"

Knuckles handed Yamato to Shadow, who smiled at him before putting him back into his cot. Knuckles yawned widely and cringed as Scarlet started to cry setting Cole off.

"that's our quiet nights destroyed" he said tiredly. Shadow and Sonic picked up the crying children and tired to quiet them.

"go to sleep Angel, we'll take care of these" said Sonic watching Knuckles' eyes cover, flickering as Yamato started to whimper, but he fell asleep letting the fathers look after the children while he recovered and readied himself for the total change in life style.

THE END.!


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

"Daddy!" whined Scarlet as she came into the Kitchen seeing Sonic cooking dinner. Sonic looked down at his five year old daughter, Scarlet had grown to be the tallest of the children coming up to Shadow's waist, she had shoulder length hair much like her bearers along with the sharp teeth of Knuckles.

"Yes Scarlet?" he asked smiling.

"Rei wont leave me alone and he keeps scaring Yamato" the little girl said sternly.

"he's meant to be in his room" sighed Sonic before following his daughter to where she had been playing, he could see Yamato under a tree hugging his legs looking scared. "mato?" said Sonic getting the child's attention who flung himself into Sonic's arms.

"Rei keeps jumping out at me and throwing Spiders at me" he hiccupped, Sonic looked down at his son, swiping some of the multi coloured hair out of his eyes. Yamato was the youngest of the group and was Rei's favourite to play pranks on.

"he wont do it again, carry on playing with Scarlet" said Sonic gently before standing up and moving to the tree where Yamato had been sat. "Reimond get down here" he yelled glaring at the higher branches, a little purple face appeared in the braches.

"No" came the reply.

"I can get Popa to get you" he threatened, Soon he found Rei by his feet looking at the floor playing with the end of his purple ponytail. "your meant to be in your room. Why aren't you?"

"I got board" whined Rei

"Not good enough, Sorry but this goes to Popa, go to you room and wait until you are called for dinner." ordered Sonic, Rei's eyes widened.

"Please, I'll be good don't tell Popa, I'll do momma's cleaning" he pleaded his dark eyes pleading.

"Not this time" said Sonic sternly pointing to the house, watching the little prankster walk dejectedly towards it, Rei had become the naughtiest one of the group, he was lively and a laugh but he had done some stupid things, Shadow just said he was a mini Knuckles earning himself a glare from Knuckles before he grinned mischievously. Later that day Shadow had found himself glued to a chair.

Sonic saw Scarlet and Yamato playing in the garden before he walked back into the kitchen to see Trowa walk in his head in a book as he walked nearly walking into a cupboard.

"Watch where your walking" said Sonic startling the younger boy, who nodded silently brushing his red bang behind his ear as his black hair was in a ponytail.

"Can I have some drink please?" he asked Quietly as he scrambled up on the stool by the breakfast bar. Sonic poured him some squash and handed it over to him, who carried on reading. Trowa was the quietist of the children, who loved reading and listening to stories. Knuckles came down the stairs and into the kitchen, wondering why Rei had been running up stairs before he shook his head and thought told off again as he walked into the kitchen to see Sonic, he walked over to him and hugged him.

"What did he do this time?" he asked.

"Went out of his room and scared Yamato" answered Sonic looking unsure about the next time "I threaten to tell Shadow, but I'm sure."

"Do it this time" said Knuckles pulling away and smiling at Trowa who smiled back.

"You seen Quinn or Cole?" asked Sonic.

"Quinn went with Shadow, seeing as she's his little Princess and Cole is watching T.V." said Knuckles rubbing his stomach. "I think I'll join him"

Sonic watched his lover leave the kitchen before turning back to the cooking. Knuckles sat on the settee as Cole sat on the floor messing with about with his blacky/blue spiked hair before he moved to cuddle up to Knuckles.

"Momma?" he asked.

"Yes?" said Knuckles looking down at his Son.

"Where do babies come from?" he asked looking up at Knuckles expectantly. Knuckles blanched

"well…erm….ask your popa or dad, they would know, I'm still learning" smiled Knuckles as he happily diverted the question before they both turned back to watch TV.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X

Darkness fell as Shadow walked into the house followed by Quinn, who had become a miniature of him but with black hair in a waist length plate, though she seemed to be quiet sullen at times and had a it of a temper while other times she was like Sonic with a playful side.

"Go and get washed up" Shadow said to her as he walked into the kitchen, hugging Knuckles from behind as the Echidna dished out the dinner. "hello beautiful" kissing him on the neck.

"oh Tails" sighed Knuckles, smirking when he heard a growl before he was swung around and pulled into a dominate kiss.

"Daddy. What is Popa doing to momma?" came Scarlet's question.

"kissing" came Sonic's voice as they other two pulled apart blushing.

"go and sit down for dinner" said Knuckles gathering himself together. The dinner table was set by Shadow and it filled up with Scarlet and Cole talking, Trowa trying to hide his book on his lap before Shadow fixed him with a slightly stern look so he put it on the side. Yamato sat next to Knuckles, as Quinn did Shadow as Rei tried to sit the furthest away from the black hedgehog as he was quiet and fidgety throughout the meal.

"What's the matter Rei?" asked Shadow as the boy dropped his fork gain for the third time.

"Why don't you tell him what you did to day?" said Sonic as he finished his meal. Rei opened his mouth.

"I don't…" but a look from Sonic made him change his sentence " went against Daddy's order to stay in my room and scared Yamato" stuttered Rei putting his cutlery down his meal finished. Shadow signed.

"Go to your room I'll be up to talk to you later" he said watching the little boy leave. The others ate their pudding, as Knuckles left on in hiding for Rei, before the red and blue furred parents took the children into the lounge, while Shadow went to talk to Rei.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

The night had wore on and the children had been put to bed and the adults where downstairs cuddled up on the settee watching telly.

"Do you know what Cole asked me today?" asked Sonic looking at the others.

"No… What?" asked Shadow. Knuckles stifled a snicker.

"Where do babies come from" said Sonic "My god they are growing up"

"They are" sighed Shadow stroking Knuckles hair.

"the funny thing was that he said he had asked momma but momma had said that he didn't know because he was still leaning" said Sonic grinning down at Knuckles.

"you gonna teach me?" grinned Knuckles back getting up, sending a devilish look at the hedgehogs before turning and wiggling his hips before walking out the door towards the bedroom. Sonic and Shadow stared for awhile until Knuckles was out of sight before giving each other a grin and running out of the lounge and up the stairs, Shadow scooping Knuckles up as they went, shutting and locking the door behind them.


End file.
